


Stripped

by Icalynn



Series: Stripped [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captivity, Character Death, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied Relationships, Kink Meme, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where John is a stripper with a very wealthy client. A small change that redirects the outcome of the events of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a response to The Dark Knight Rises Anonymous Kink Meme and grew from there. Original prompt was 
> 
> Blake/Bruce or Blake/Gordon or Blake/Bane or all!!!  
> So my idea is this, Blake is an orphan and needed a way to pay for schooling, so he was a stripper.  
> -Maybe Gordon was one of the patrons on a bad night and watched John from right in front of the stage? Then Blake has to see him again when he becomes a cop.  
> -Or maybe Bruce had a dance in the champagne room (he was so lonely but couldn't deal with a woman after Rachel)  
> -Or maybe Blake puts some of those moves to use and offers Bane a lapdance (maybe in front of his men????) to save his orphans?

John stared at himself in the mirror, the numbing feeling washing over him as he prepared to take the stage. He never imagined he’d be a stripper one day, it’s not what little boys dream of when they’re younger. But he should have guessed it would come to this, not much for an angry orphan to do with no money, or will to do anything else. He told himself that this was temporary, that he could push himself and his body further. It didn’t mean anything. Nothing did. 

He felt so empty.

“John.” 

He blinked, eyes focusing on Cady, the owner and one of his only friends. “Yeah?” He forced a smile to his lips as his gaze lingered over her tight red dress, that hugged every curve of her body, not leaving anything to the imagination. Cady was by far the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. She was the one that saved him from the streets and gave him an outlet for his anger… he’d do anything for her. 

“You’re in the champagne room tonight,” she smirked, looking him over and licking her lips. “Suit up boy wonder, he requested Robin.” 

He snorted, “Figures.” He tugged off his shirt and pants, pulling on the tight green hot pants and tight green shirt. He ran his fingers over the silky fabric and he tugged on the red vest and utility belt. He hung the cape around his shoulders and he couldn’t help but smile as he glanced in the mirror. It gave him a thrill to put on the suit, it fit like a glove and he imagined that he’d go out with Batman… fighting crime and saving the day. 

It started out as a joke one night after work. They were so drunk and he pulled together a suit from a variety of costumes in back, he swung onto stage, calling himself the boy wonder. He couldn’t think of a name for his masked vigilante so he used his own. It had a nice ring to it. Robin, the boy wonder. 

It was a huge hit, the clientele ate it up, and the tips were huge… and he had more gigs in the champagne room because of it. Whoever it was waiting for him must have a Batman kink, they always did. He would strip, leaving the mask on, and ride their big, hard batcock. Or so he’d exclaim. They always liked that.

He slid the green gloves on, toed on the green pixie boots, and for the finishing touch, he fastened on the black mask. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. “Showtime.”

“John! Move that pretty little ass of yours. Time is money.” He rolled his eyes at the reminder and he left the dressing room and went to the private back room, also known as the Champagne room. 

The anything goes room. 

He slipped in, surprised that the spotlight was already on and the rest of the room was cloaked in darkness. He cued the music on and he stepped out onto the small stage. He started to dance with the music, getting into it as he spun around the pole, letting his cape swirl around him. He blinked, trying to make out the lone figure in the shadows of the room.

“Come here.” 

He smirked, that didn’t take long, and he was still fully dressed. He stepped off the stage and began unbuttoning his vest. “You’re paying.” 

“Don’t.” The man pressed his hand against his, stilling them.

John stiffened and he blinked in surprise. “Hey, it’s your buck.” 

“Sit with me,” he stated and John faltered, sitting down beside him in the dark. 

“Soooo, you want a hand job or something?” he began, kicking off his boots and tugging on the man’s tie. 

“Just sit with me,” the man rubbed John’s back and he found himself leaning into him as the man’s arms wrapped around him.

John slid closer, wrapping an arm around him and resting his head on his shoulder. “Some sort of daddy kink?” He questioned, looking up at him and trying to get a better glimpse of the man. 

“No,” he murmured in return, leaning in and kissing him. 

John opened his mouth in shock, he often refrained from kissing his clients… it was easier. But he couldn’t help but kiss back, moaning into his mouth as this cloaked man coaxed them from him. He never felt like this, it was unnerving, but he knew he couldn’t pull away. 

The man kissed his brow and just held him close, protectively and John just melted into his embrace. It felt so good, no one had ever attempted to do this with him before. It was more intimate than a quick fuck could ever be. He found himself curling into him and before he even realized it, he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“John!”

He snapped awake, inhaling sharply as he scrambled up. He was shocked to see Cady before him and he glanced wildly around the room for the man. “Fuck.” He rubbed at his eyes, noting how Cady was watching his every move. “What?” 

“He left a few minutes ago,” she supplied, handing him a crisp thousand dollar bill. “Whatever you did, keep it up. He booked you again for tonight.” 

His mouth dropped open, taking the bill. “Is this even real?” He held it up to the light, never seeing one before. 

“It’s good.” She grinned. “That’s just your tip.” She handed him even more money and he just sat there in shock. “Like I said, baby. You did something good.” 

John couldn’t admit that nothing happened and that he just slept in his arms all night long. He stretched, his body feeling refreshed for once. In fact, he couldn’t remember the last time he slept that good, not since… he shook his head, not wanting to think about the night his father was killed. 

“That’s cause I’m good, Cady.” He winked, pocketing the money and making his way to the dressing room to change. 

She followed him, sticking her head into the dressing room. “Same time tonight, boy wonder. Keep this one happy and we’ll be able to retire soon.” 

His heart skipped a beat at the very thought of being able to leave this world behind. He was so tired of this life and he desperately wanted to get out. John had tried before, but every time he got close something would happen and set him back. Last time, St. Swithin’s needed a new furnace, it was the dead of winter and he just couldn’t let the boys down. It set him back a year… but it was worth it. 

John went through his day, feeling more upbeat and actually looking forward to work and the cloaked man in the darkness. He’s not sure what last night was about, but maybe tonight they’d do something a little more. It startled him, how much he wanted to be with this man. He can’t remember the last time he actually wanted to be intimate with someone else. Maybe it was time. 

~

The sun was starting to set when he made his way back to the club. His heart was racing and he was full of pent up excitement. He waved to Cady, who only glared at him in return. “I have ten minutes to spare.” 

“You’re just lucky you have a cute little ass.” She called back as he ducked into the changing room and hustled to pull on his Robin outfit. 

His heart skipped beat as he opened the door and entered the Champagne room. Once more the spotlight was bright, cloaking the rest of the room in complete darkness. “What will it be tonight?” He asked, squinting to see the man sitting there as he did the day before. 

The man didn’t reply so he turned the music on and he started dancing. He flushed with desire as he felt the heated gaze on him as he continued to dance. He slowly took off his costume, teasing both of them as his body moved to the music. He was about to take off the green hot pants when he heard a cough and he looked over at the silhouette, his heart racing. “Yes?” His own voiced surprised him; it was deeper and raw with lust.

“Come here.” 

He rushed over to him, standing breathless before the man in the shadows, his heated gaze filling him with a heady needy. John was rewarded with a kiss and he moaned against his lip, straddling him as he brought their bodies together. He could feel the rich fabric under his finger tips and he kept telling himself to not get attached, but he feared it was already too late. 

John rocked against him, rubbing his erection against his and it felt so good. It flooded his body with desire, the man didn’t even attempt to remove his clothing, but John could feel his erection against his. “I’m all yours.” He inhaled against his lips as he continued to move his hips against his. His hands gripped at his lapels, wanting so much more… a first in his line of work. 

“Not yet,” the man whispered into his ear, brushing his lips against his neck and John shuddered against him. 

“Fuck,” he whimpered as he rested his head on his shoulder and once more he felt himself drifting off to sleep before he realized what was happening. 

~ 

“John!” 

He groaned, stretching out on the couch and blinking up at Cady. “What?”

“Why good morning, sleeping beauty,” she smiled as she waved another thousand dollar bill before his eyes and he sat up quickly, grabbing it from her. “Your ass must be gold, and he can’t get enough of it.” 

He felt himself flush, shaking his head. “I dunno about that.” 

“Tonight, same time.” She picked up one of his gloves and tossed it to him. 

“What’s his name?” John found himself asking as he caught the glove and started gathering his clothes. 

“Does it matter?” Cady shrugged, “The money’s good.” She gave him another wad of bills and he stared at her in awe. 

“Uh, yeah.”

“Get dressed and go home, you need to be ready for tonight.” She smirked as she left him alone in the Champagne room. 

He took a deep breath, glancing around the room. He didn’t remember falling asleep… it was odd. He wasn’t even tired. He rubbed his neck as he headed to the dressing room to change. He glanced at the clock and he feared it was going to be a long day. 

~

Night, after night proceeded in the same way, and each night he’d fall asleep before anything really happened. It pissed him off. He was more frustrated than he’s ever been before. He wanted the man to fuck him and make him forget his own name. The money was good, but he was tired of this. 

He didn’t bother to change into his suit and he took the stage dressed in his street clothes. “Are you drugging me?” He asked, it was the only explanation to why he’d suddenly pass out and sleep the night away. “I mean, come on.” He was angry and frustrated and he tried to tell himself that the money was too good to fuck this up, but he didn’t care anymore. He wanted something more. 

The man’s silence spoke volumes and John inhaled sharply, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. He wanted to run off and never see this man again, but his body ached for him to stay.

“Come here.”

John couldn’t deny him and he crossed over to him, straddling the man and kissing him desperately. He pulled back, breathing in deeply as he wrapped his arms around him. “Please.” 

“John,” the man stressed and his heart skipped a beat, hearing his name from his lips for the first time. “I can’t give you what you need.” He pressed his brow against his, fingers curling into his hips.

“I just need you.” John pulled back, eyes straining to see the man he’d lost his heart to. It was foolish and stupid, but that’s what love is. 

“You don’t even know my name.” 

“Fuck you,” he inhaled. “I don’t need to know… don’t you feel this?” 

The man didn’t answer him and he blinked his eyes, they suddenly felt so heavy and he cried out in frustration. “No, no, don’t do this. What are you so afraid of?” His voice was suddenly deep with sleep and he tried in vain to stay awake.

“Losing you.” 

~

“John!”

He startled, waking up with a start. “Fuck.” 

“I don’t know what you said, but he’s not coming back. What did you do?” Cady continued to rant and John just sat there, unable to believe that he’d never seen him again.

Not that he ever truly saw him, but he felt him through every fiber of his being. It was like they were made to be together. He touched his lips briefly, as to commit the man’s kiss to memory for the last time. “I quit.” 

Cady sighed, rubbing her face. “Goddamnit, John.” 

“It’s time,” he whispered and she nodded, they both knew this would happen once he had the money to start over. To make something of his pathetic life… maybe he could do some good after all. 

“What are you going to do?” She gave him a weak smile as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. 

“I thought, maybe, I’d make a good cop.” 

She snorted, shaking her head. “Yeah, nothing like an ex-stripper becoming a cop.” She kissed the corner of his lips. “But at least you get this life and you’ll give everyone a chance. You’ll be a good cop.” 

John nodded, “Later, Cady.” 

“Maybe I won’t be here next time you come around… maybe it’s my turn too.” 

“Maybe,” he murmured as he made his way back to the dressing room and cleared out his locker. He took his things and left, not looking back. It was time.


	3. Chapter 3

Years passed and the man from the shadows still haunted him. John ached for his touch and he dreamed of his kisses. He tried dating, but he never felt a fraction of the heat. And when he did go out a date, half of them seemed way to interested in his past and wanted him to strip for them, but there was a reason he left that all behind. And the other half still only saw the angry boy, and there was only one that seemed to simmer that anger deep in his bones. The man cloaked in darkness... fuck him. 

John finished college and joined the police force like he had always dreamed of. He finally felt like he was making a difference. He was labeled a hot head, but he didn’t care what they thought as long as he got the job done. He secretly wished that the Batman would come out of seclusion and help out as he once had, he’s not sure what happened almost eight years ago, but deep down he knew that he didn’t kill Harvey Dent. 

He had fostered a good relationship with his partner and even Commissioner Gordan seemed to take a liking to him. John pushed aside any thoughts of having an actual relationship and focused on the job, it was just easier. 

The semblance of peace was crumbling, Commissioner Gordan had always been wary and it turns out that he was right. With John’s help, the Commissioner should make a full recovery, but what he had confided in him made him eager to step into action. No one would listen to him and he had no other choice, he had to reach out to Bruce Wayne, to the Batman. 

John headed to the Wayne mansion, he was nervous, but he had no one else to turn to. His superior officers had laughed in his face and asked if the Commissioner had seen any alligators. He needed someone to listen, he needed the help of the Batman. 

He knocked on the door and demanded to see Bruce Wayne, it was relatively easy and the butler ushered him into a room to wait for him. His heart raced, he had always suspected that Bruce Wayne was Batman. It was clear as day as far as he could see, ever since he visited St. Swithin’s when he was a boy. He saw the mask he wore, it was the same one he wore. 

He fidgeted, glancing out the window as he waited for Bruce to appear. He was about to get up and start pacing when he felt a familiar twinge run down his spine and spread warmth through his body. His heart skipped a beat and he closed his eyes as his body recognized the heated gaze.

He turned his head, his gaze locking with Bruce Wayne. There was recognition in his eyes and John wondered if he’d acknowledge that he was the man from the club. Everything suddenly made sense and he couldn’t believe he didn’t make the connection before. He was so blinded by how he felt, he never once considered Bruce Wayne, the billionaire playboy, would visit a seedy gentleman’s club. 

He had no doubt in his mind that the one he had shared so many nights with was him, “You.” He rushed, his voice dropping an octave and he felt like he was on stage before him once more. In a way he was. 

“Officer.” He stated with such finality that made John’s heart break. 

“No, I’m not letting you shut me down again... fuck.” He dragged his fingers through his hair, the speech he had planned dissipated as his thoughts raced. He didn’t expect this when he knocked on the door only a few minutes ago. 

John knew that Bruce would try to deny it, there was no proof to his claim, only the gut reaction to his very presence. And he ached for him to tell him to come here, to hold him, to kiss him. But he didn’t say anything. 

“Fuck it,” he inhaled, crossing over to him and pulling him into a heated kiss. There was no denying this connection and he whimpered against his lips once Bruce responded and returned the kiss with equal ardor. 

“John,” he began as he attempted to pull back, but John wouldn’t let him, kissing him once more. 

“I’ve missed this,” John whispered against his lips as he lifted his head to gaze into his eyes. For a moment the mask Bruce wore was gone and he saw how much he was hurting too. 

“What are you doing here?” Bruce asked, cupping John’s face and brushing his thumb over his lip. “You weren’t ever...”

“Supposed to know?” He finished and he knew if he hadn’t had the balls to knock on Batman’s door that he would have never crossed paths with Bruce Wayne and he would have never known. 

Bruce looked him over, “You do look good in uniform... but I think I prefer your other suit.” 

John flushed, ducking his head. “I prefer your other suit as well.” He looked up, leaning into him and brushing his lips over his. “The Batman’s.”

John could feel the muscles tense in Bruce’s body at the mention of the Batman. Bruce licked his lips, pulling away from him. “I’m afraid...”

“The Commissioner was shot,” he rushed to say, holding onto Bruce’s arm. 

“I’m sorry to hear that, but he must have been pretty delusional to think that I’m the Batman.”

“He doesn’t know or care who the Batman is,” he replied. “But I’ve known for years...” his voice trailed off and he rattled off the speech he had planned to say when he knocked on the door. 

Bruce didn’t reply, he didn’t need to. John knew he was right. He sighed, pulling away. “Gotham needs you, I need you.” 

He waited a beat before he turned away, it killed him to leave this way but he didn’t have any choice. If Bruce couldn’t be honest with him, then they had no future together. He was delusional to even think that it could be a possibility. 

But there was still a flicker in hope, that just maybe he wanted him too.

“Come here.” 

John’s step faltered and for a moment he thought he imagined him beckoning him as he once did. He closed his eyes, his heart skipping a beat as he felt Bruce’s strong arms encircle him. “Yeah?”

“Stay.”

And he did. 

This time when he fell the tugging of sleep he was wrapped up in Bruce’s arms, sated, every muscle in his body completely lax. For someone with a bum knee, Bruce was a maniac in bed, with moves that even surprised him. And he was pretty damn creative himself. Some of the positions they were in would rival the Kama Sutra. 

John traced his fingers over a jagged scar, kissing it lightly. “Is this when I confess that I’ve had an unhealthy infatuation on the Batman for years?”

Bruce raised a brow, intrigued. “Is that so?”

“I used to have a fantasy, that we’d go out fighting crime and then you’d push me up against the wall on some random rooftop.” He ran a hand down his chest, his voice deepening. “You’d strip off my Robin suit and fuck me so hard I’d forget my name.”

He growled, leaning in, and kissing him as he pinned John back on the bed. “I’m sure that can be arranged.”

John shuddered, arching up against him as he kissed him back. “And I’ll ride your big, hard batcock.”He smirked against his lips, inhaling sharply as Bruce claimed his lips in a brutal kiss.

They gasped, drawing air into their lungs as they parted from the kiss. “I have to go,” Bruce kissed his brow, running his fingers through his hair. “You coming here has set things in motion that we can’t deny,” he smiled, unable to stop kissing him. “No matter how tempting you are.” 

“Christ,” he sighed, knowing that he was right and for the city they loved, they had to work this out.

Bruce reluctantly pulled away, sitting up in bed as he rubbed John’s thigh. “I shouldn’t be long, Alfred will see to you.” 

“Alfred?” He questioned, raising a brow. 

“The butler you met earlier.” 

John nodded, threading his fingers together. “Let me help.” 

“Not just yet, the Batman has to visit a friend.” He lifted their joined hands to his lips, kissing his fingers. “Rest.”


	4. Chapter 4

John couldn’t rest after Bruce left and he reluctantly got out of the bed they shared. His body ached in all the right places and he smiled, feeling almost giddy over the sudden turn of events. He found the bathroom after stumbling into the huge walk in closet. The closet alone was as big as his apartment and he suddenly felt young and undeserving. 

It was all too good to be true. His blissful euphoria dropped to the pit of his stomach and he closed his eyes. Who was he kidding? This wasn’t going to last, the city was once more in turmoil and... he sighed, running his fingers through his hair and splashing some water on his face.

He still felt unsettled and he wouldn’t be able to calm these feelings until Bruce returned. He glanced over at the shower, deciding a quick shower would hopefully ease his mood. 

The shower helped a little and he grabbed a towel, drying off and walking back into the bedroom. A smile tugged on his lips when he noticed that there were clean clothes set out for him. They were a little too big for him, but they were warm and soft against his skin. 

“Alfred?” He called out as he started to wander the halls. He felt like he needed a map to find his way back to the room they just shared... funny, he doesn’t even recall traveling that far from the study they were in earlier. His attention was too focused on Bruce and how he felt against him. 

“Master Robin, I do hope you’re comfortable.” John startled, turning to see the butler from earlier, but this time there was a kindness in his eyes and small smile curving at his lips. 

“Uh, I prefer John.”

He simply nodded, “Would you care for some tea, Master John?” 

“Just John,” He corrected, finding the Master thing a little weird... there was nothing special about him. “And yeah, that would be nice. Thanks Alfred.” 

“Follow me.” 

John followed him down another set of stairs and through a long hallway. “You wouldn’t have anything to snack on?” 

Alfred smiled, nodding his head. “I think I can find something.” 

“Thanks,” he stopped to look at a picture, recalling the same picture elsewhere in the manor. “Who is she?” He asked, glancing at Alfred. “She’s pretty.”

“That’s Miss Rachel,” he offered, pausing a moment before leading him into the kitchen. 

Rachel. Rachel Dawes. John’s mind raced, suddenly remembering her in connection to the Joker’s rampage. “Did he love her?” He found himself asking, his heart aching as more things fell into place. 

Alfred gave him a sad smile and that’s all the answer he needed. “Do you like milk in your tea?” He asked as he placed the kettle on the stove.

John made a face, shaking his head. “No.” He rubbed his neck, plopping down on one of the chairs. “Am I supposed to?” He asked, wondering about it. “I’ve never really had tea before.” 

“Not to worry, Master John.” John was about to correct him, but realized it was probably part of his training or something. “You may discover things you might enjoy.” 

A smile played at his lips, “Maybe.” He got up, going to the windows and glancing out at the vast estate. “This is some place.” 

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” he added and John felt a shiver run up his spine, shuddering in anticipation. He had an inkling of what he implied, somewhere on this estate was where the Batman still lived. 

He wanted to ask more, but his thoughts trailed off when the aroma of something delicious wafted over him. “What is that?” 

“Just a little something,” Alfred smiled as he placed trays of food on the table and his stomach growled loudly. 

“A little?” John snorted, crossing back over and sitting back at the table in front of the many dishes of food. Not that he’s complaining. He devoured the plates of food, rubbing his stomach as he leaned back in the chair. “That was by far the best meal I’ve had in ages, Alfred.” 

“You’re welcome, Master John.” He took a sip of his tea and smiled at him as John picked up his cup of tea.

“Wow, that’s pretty smooth… soothing.” He gasped in surprise, enjoying the tea more than he thought he would. 

Alfred simply nodded. John was really starting to like the older gentleman. They sat in comfortable silence and John was glad he didn’t have to make up small talk. 

~  
After the little snack, John wandered a bit more trying to figure this place out. His eyes widened when he found the library. He’s never seen so many books in one space, that wasn’t attached to a school. He ran his fingers over the book spines, finding one about ninjas and he imagined that Bruce read this book for his training. 

He sat down, curling up with the book. The book was fascinating and he lost all track of time. 

“Alfred said I might find you in here.” 

John startled slightly, so engrossed in the book that he didn’t hear him approach.That was the sneaky ninja training at work he assumed, smiling as he put the book aside. “How was it?” He asked as he stretched out the kinks in his muscles from sitting too long. He paused, feeling his body flush with desire as Bruce heated gaze traveled over his body. “Hey.” He slapped at his arm and Bruce’s eyes focused on his. 

“You look good in my clothes.” 

John’s eyes widened slightly with realization, he should have known. His mind started to drift to other activities when he snorted, shaking his head.“You still didn’t answer my question.” John took Bruce’s hand, threading their fingers together as he locked them together. “How’s the Commissioner?”

“He urged for the Batman to return,” Bruce whispered as he sat down beside him. 

“And?”

“I’m retired.” 

John rolled his eyes. “You keep telling yourself that,” he huffed getting up. “If you’re not going to do anything, then I have to do something. We can’t just sit here and wait for Bane to attack.” 

“John.” 

He shook his head, “I gotta go, some people have to actually work for a living.” John rushed off, going back upstairs and grabbing his discarded uniform. He growled when he attempted to find his way back out and he got turned around in his anger. 

“Lost your way?” 

Bruce’s smug voice taunted him and he groaned. “You need a fucking map for this damn place.” 

“You’ll find your way soon enough,” he simply replied and most of John’s anger washed away. He implied that he’d be here long enough to learn his way around this place. That Bruce wanted him to stick around.

“I dunno about that,” he murmured as Bruce squeezed his shoulder, guiding him down the hall into another room. “This isn’t the way out.” 

Bruce smirked, pressing three keys on the piano and suddenly the bookcase opened up, revealing an elevator. John’s eyes widened in awe, his heart skipping a beat. This was it. 

John was completely speechless, looking at everything in wonderment as Bruce lead the way and they traveled down. It was cool and damp… he heard squeaking and rustling...were those bats? “A bat cave?” A real fucking bat cave, for the Batman. It was perfect.

Bruce nodded, “This is where it all began.”

“It’s amazing.” He was practically bouncing on his toes as he looked at everything. “Your suit’s getting dusty.” 

“Don’t let Alfred hear you.” 

John laughed, reaching out and tracing the bat emblem with his hands. “Am I dreaming?”

“No,” Bruce chuckled as he wrapped his arms around him and John leaned back against him. This felt so surreal and right. For the first time in his life he felt like he was in the right place, it was a nice feeling. 

John gazed over the computer screens, his thoughts focusing on the familiar face. “Wait, I know her… she was involved in the Congressman’s disappearance. She was at the bar.” He glanced up at Bruce, leaning away as he read some of the old police reports. “Why are you looking at her?”

“She took something very valuable to me.” 

He wanted to ask what it was, but then a thought occurred to him and he paused, “You looked me up too, didn’t you?” 

Bruce shrugged, so nonchalantly, like it didn’t mean a thing to him. “Not recently.” 

“The club, before you came back into the Champagne room.” 

He nodded, “You caught my eye one night and I was intrigued.” 

John bit his lip, staring at all the information he obtained on Selina Kyle and his heart skipped a beat of everything Bruce already read about him. “You know everything about me.” 

“In a way.” 

He felt so betrayed and naked before him. More vulnerable than he ever thought possible… he knew everything that he’s never voiced. The police reports, the hospital stays, the psych evaluations. “I have to go.” 

“John.” 

“I have to go to work,” he stated a little more harshly as he headed to the elevator, everything fading away to red as his anger fueled his motions. Those were personal, he had no right to check him out…fucking Batman.


	5. Chapter 5

John finished another pile of paperwork for the Commissioner, his anger slowly fading to a more manageable simmer and he was able to place his mask back on. 

“Officer Blake.” 

John’s head snapped up, waiting for an order to follow the address. “Yes, sir?”

“We have some complaints over at the museum. Damn paparazzi think they deserve rights after they take away the privacy of others.” 

“Do you want me to head on over?” He asked, already getting up. At least it was something to occupy his mind.

He waved his hand, “Just take their statements, I doubt it’ll go any further than that.” 

John snorted, “All in a day’s work.”

He took a quick detour, checking in on the Commissioner before parking his cruiser and taking the statements of a few of the paparazzi that still lingered about. Apparently their equipment had malfunctioned and they wanted payment for their loss. They claimed it was Bruce Wayne’s fault and the first thought he had was that they must be delusional.

John called dispatch after his last one and he was told to call it a night. Not that he was eager to return to his empty apartment. He tucked the notebook into his jacket and headed to his cruiser.

“My wife?!” 

John froze, he knew that voice. Apparently the paparazzi were right after all. He turned around to see Bruce Wayne, livid with the valet attendant. He overheard enough to find it all very amusing. “Need a ride?” 

Bruce startled, turning to him and John couldn’t help but smirk at catching him unaware. “Thank you, officer.”

“Did you want to make out a police report?” He offered and Bruce shook his head, which meant that he knew who it was. “Let me guess, Selina Kyle.” 

Bruce grunted, following him back to his cruiser. “She’s very talented at what she does.”

John opened the door for him, studying him for a moment. “And how did she manage to out maneuver the batman?” 

“She kissed me.” 

John tensed, jealousy washing over him at the very idea of Bruce kissing someone else that wasn’t him. “Did you kiss her back?” 

“I didn’t say that.” Bruce offered, but it doesn’t make John feel any better. He slid behind the wheel and drove back to the Wayne estate. “Are you coming in?” He questioned as they neared the manor.

“You’ve been a recluse for years and you go out now? Why?” 

Bruce produced a string of pearls from his pocket. “I had to take back what she took.” 

“She just stole your car, Bruce.” He argued, parking in front of the manor. 

“A car is replaceable, my mother’s pearls are not.” 

John deflated, his heart suddenly aching at the thought. He couldn’t deny that he craved to have something of his mother’s. “Oh.” He swallowed hard, closing his eyes briefly. He watched as Bruce got out of the car, and he waited a beat not sure what to do. He climbed out of the cruiser and leaned against it, studying him intently.

Bruce looked like he wanted to say something, but he glanced away instead. “You’re welcome to stay.” 

“I’m still mad at you.” 

“I know.”

John groaned, dragging his fingers through his hair. “God, just because you’re some billionaire, doesn’t mean you get to take what you want and read personal fucking files on some whim.”

“There’s nothing about my life you don’t know,” he countered. “You knew who I was, not many figure that out. You know me.” 

John nodded, he had a small point. He did know everything publicly written and some not so publicly about the Batman and Bruce Wayne. He was infatuated with him, he devoured everything that he could find on him in his youth. Did that make him any better? He sighed, rubbing his brow. “Am I just some substitute for her?” John suddenly asked and he frowned when Bruce tensed and turned away from him. 

“No one can replace her,” he replied, crossing his arms. “Rachel was very special to me, a childhood friend that grew into more.”

“And Selina, does she excite you?” 

“Yes.” 

John bit his lip, cursing under his breath. “Then what are you doing with me? The angry orphan that stripped to make ends meet?” 

Bruce turned back to him, “Because deep down, I’m still that angry orphan too.” He cupped John’s chin in his hand and John whimpered, leaning into his touch. “You know me.” 

He rubbed his hands over Bruce’s chest, clutching his suit jacket in his hands. “Bruce.”

“Shhh,” he murmured, kissing him deeply and John responded, pressing himself against him. “Stay.” 

And he did. 

~

“Are you still mad at me?” Bruce asked as he sucked another mark against his skin and he moaned incoherently. He chuckled breathlessly and John didn’t understand how he could recover so easily.

“Fuck you.” He dragged his fingers down his sides, curling more into him as he tried to catch his breath. 

“I believe I already did.” 

John smacked him for that crack and he closed his eyes. And he sighed happily when Bruce finally settled next to him and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. John smiled, kissing his skin lightly as he drifted off to sleep. 

He could get used to this. 

~

John shivered, feeling a chill run up his spine and he blinked his eyes open. “Bruce?” He rubbed his eyes as he sat up, realizing he was alone. For a moment he felt abandoned, like every morning at the club when he’d disappear on him. His breathing hitched and he scrambled out of bed, searching for him. As he neared the bathroom he could hear the shower running and he took a deep breath, relaxing.

He leaned against the door frame, smiling as he watched him shower. “Are you going to stare at me or join me?” Bruce’s voice was light and he couldn’t help but smile. 

John chuckled, “Not sure there’s enough room.” He teased, knowing that the shower was big enough for the local football team to shower with ease. 

“Get your ass in here, boy wonder.” 

John laughed, sliding the door open and stepping under the cascade of hot water. It felt amazing and he closed his eyes, just letting his body enjoy the sensations washing over him. He hummed when Bruce tugged him closer and he moaned when their slick skin came into contact, shuddering at the additional sensations that swept over his body. “Good morning,” John breathed against his lips, hoping every morning would be like this. 

“Morning,” Bruce inhaled as he ran his fingers down John’s sides, pulling him closer and kissing him deeply. 

He wrapped his arms around him and before he knew it, he was being pushed up against the cool tiles. “Bruce,” he arched up against him, wrapping his legs around him and pulling him even closer. He moaned, rubbing his erection against his. “Need you.”

“You’re insatiable,” he smirked, kissing him as he ran his hands down his side and started to prepare him. But John didn’t need much, he was still open for him from the night before.

“I don’t hear you complaining,” John pointed out, moaning as Bruce entered him and he lost all train of thought. He clamped down around him, his body molding around him. 

It was perfect. He didn’t know sex could be this good…and he had plenty of practice, but damn it was good. Bruce was a very talented man and brought him swiftly to the edge, teasing him until they both cried out their release. 

Bruce kissed him lazily as they recovered from their orgasms, standing under the mist of the shower. “When do you have to go to work?”

John simply blinked at him, his brain not able to comprehend his question. “Work?” He rubbed his head against Bruce’s chest, taking a deep breath. “Fuck… what time is it?” 

Bruce chuckled, “A little after nine, I’d assume.”

He groaned, reluctantly pulling away. “I have a double shift.” 

“Too bad.” 

John snorted. “Now who is insatiable?” He leaned up, tugging on his lower lip. “Any plans?”

Bruce simply shrugged and John raised a brow. John hoped that shrug meant he’d think more about the Batman coming out of retirement. “Let’s clean you up.”

John smiled, loving Bruce’s hands as he lathered him up and rinsed him off. “I could get used to all this pampering.” 

“Brat,” he teased, smacking his ass as he turned off the water and grabbed a towel. 

He laughed, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him deeply. He reluctantly pulled away, and began to put on his uniform. “I need to stash some of my stuff here,” John mused more to himself, knowing it was a huge step for them to take. It was hard to remember that it had only been a few days, it felt so much longer. 

“I think that can be arranged.” Bruce replied and John gasped, turning to him with surprise. 

“You mean it?” He asked, searching his face. 

Bruce looked equally as surprised, but he nodded. “I’ll speak with Alfred and have it arranged.” 

John didn’t know what to say, he just pulled him into his arms and kissed him once more. “Okay, okay.” He smiled, running his fingers over his ruffled uniform as he took a step back. “I’d love to stay for breakfast, but I gotta go.”

Bruce squeezed his arm and once more looked like he had something to tell him, but he just simply nodded and kissed him softly.

“Bye,” he inhaled, breathless from the kiss. “Okay, I gotta go. Later.” John left before he wouldn’t be able to pull himself away from Bruce.

It was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

John was finishing up his patrol with a much needed cup of coffee. A small smile curled up on his lips every time he shifted in his seat and he was reminded of his recent sexual escapades. There was a nice pleasant ache and he couldn’t wait to go back to the manor and see Bruce. 

He glanced at the clock, he had less than an hour to go and then he’d be free for the night. He took another sip of his coffee, hoping to pass the time a little quicker. It had been an uneventful day, he even had a spare moment to swing by St. Swithin’s to check up on the boys.

John was startled out of his thoughts when the radio crackled to life and his eyes widened when all available patrol cars were called in. There was hostage activity at the Stock Exchange. His heart skipped a beat and he almost forgot to breathe. 

This was the first time a call like this was activated… and he had no doubt in his mind that Bane was involved. Fuck. 

He put his coffee down, turning the lights on and racing over to the building. He immediately went into action, arguing with a construction worker to move his vehicle that was blocking the way. He cursed under his breath, knowing that the worker couldn’t move anywhere once the barriers were raised, blocking him in with all the swat cars. 

John moved to his cruiser, pulling his gun out and waiting for the sign. He ached to do more, but they had no choice but to sit still. He had to give it to Bane, he was smart. The hostages were a good touch. 

He snapped to attention when Foley, the deputy commissioner, ordered him into his cruiser. John inhaled sharply at his words, the only thing that registered was that the Batman had been spotted. Finally. 

John was a little hurt that Bruce didn’t say anything before he left that morning, but it meant so much to him that he was on the streets again. He was back. The Batman. 

He drove Foley, not caring for his decisions, but he didn’t have much of a choice. Foley was the man in charge and he was still only considered the hot headed rookie. Not that he really cared, but he wanted to go after the masked rider, not Batman. 

He knew one of these masked riders were Bane, he felt it in his gut and he itched to pursue him and prove the Commissioner right. John was pissed, they should be going after the armed robbers, but instead they were in pursuit of the Batman. If he knew this was going to happen, he wouldn’t have urged him to come out of retirement. He felt a little guilty. 

When he finally caught sight of the Batman, he couldn’t help the giddy fanboy in him to jump for joy. It was so good to see him in action. He smirked at Foley when the Batman flew away in the most magnificent thing he’s ever seen. “Are you sure it was him?” 

The look Foley gave him was priceless, but did he really think he’d bring the Batman in? “You’re dismissed,” Foley stated and he didn’t have to be told twice.

He raced back to the manor, knocking on the door. He grinned at Alfred as he opened the door. “Did you see?”

“Unfortunately,” he replied dryly, letting him in. 

John frowned, studying him. “Do you not approve, Alfred?”

“I don’t think it’s in his best interest, Master John.”

He chewed the inside of his lip for a moment, feeling even guiltier. He thought that Alfred would approve. “I’m sorry I urged him to put the cowl back on, Gotham needed him.” He paused for a moment. “I needed him.” 

Alfred sighed, “If you would like, you may wait for him in the batcave. He should be home momentarily.”

John nodded, following him down to the batcave. A thrill of excitement washed over him at being able to go down to the cave once more. He stopped, watching the monitors in awe as they replayed the Batman’s excursions. “I didn’t get to see all this... Foley wanted to bring him in. The idiot.” He pointed to the monitor showing Bane attacking the men and women at the Stock Exchange. “When he should worry about that masked man instead.” He sighed. “With Gordon out of commission, we need the Batman more than ever.” 

Alfred frowned, “What the police force needs is Bruce Wayne and the technology that he can bring, not the Batman.”

John laughed bitterly, “Afraid not, Alfred... what the police force in this city needs is a quick kick in the ass. They’ve slacked off and they have their priorities all wrong.” He paused. “The city needs Batman.”

There’s a long silence before Alfred comments. “The city will be the death of the Batman, Bruce doesn’t have that much more to give.”

“I think you’ve underestimated him,” he rubbed his neck, glancing at the monitors. “I won’t let him give his life, Alfred... I love him too much, no matter how much Gotham may still need him, I need him more.” 

Alfred eyes widened and it took John a moment to realize what he said. “Do you mean that, Master John?”

His heart skipped a beat, warmth washing over his body. He’s never said those words out loud to anyone... he wanted to quickly deny it, but deep down he’s always loved him in some way. And now it was all too fresh to contemplate more. He nodded, almost afraid to speak. 

“Very well, Master John, I shall leave him in your hands.” Alfred gave him a warm smile and he hoped that he wouldn’t fail him.

“Thanks, Alfred.” He smiled, reaching out and touching his shoulder. “I may still be that angry little orphan at times, but we tend to stick together and Bruce has given me my heart back. I didn’t think...” his voice trailed off, shaking his head. “Yeah.” 

Alfred surprised him by giving him a hug. He tensed slightly, still not used to this type of affection... but maybe if had more of this growing up, he wouldn’t have been so angry. He returned the hug a moment later.

“Good night, Master John, if either of you should need anything, please let me know.” He pulled away, and John suddenly felt special to be trusted to wait and care for the Batman. 

“We will,” he nodded, watching him leave. He sat down in front of the monitors, inhaling sharply when a huge roar came from the waterfall. He glanced over, holding his breath as bright lights hovered behind the veil of water before the aircraft came through. He gasped in amazement as two black cubes rose from the water and he landed. 

John surged forward to greet him and he licked his lips as he looked over Bruce, fully dressed as the Batman for the first time. He tried to be nonchalant, but he was failing miserably. “What do you call it?”

“The Bat.” His voice was deeper, gravelly and it instantly turned John on. 

John reached out to touch it, “It was fucking amazing, you should have seen the look on Foley’s face when you flew out of the alley!” He snorted. “Trapped like a rat, my ass.” 

He chuckled, removing the cowl and mask. “Is that so?” 

“It was damn good to see you in action,” He inhaled as Bruce sat down, connecting a USB into the computer. “What’s that?”

“Trades of some sort,” he replied as they both studied the screen. Bruce growled when his fingerprint popped up and he disconnected it. “I’ll have to get this to Fox.” 

“Fox?” John questioned, not sure who he was referring to.

“Lucius Fox,” he explained and John struggled to think of who that was. 

“Wait, the CEO of your company?” 

Bruce smirked, “And he’s the one that supplies me with all my gadgets.”

John’s eyes widened, impressed. He had always assumed that Bruce was the one to gather his gadgets. “So in essence, he gave Batman his wings.”

“You could say that,” he glanced around, raising a brow. “Where’s Alfred?”

John smirked, straddling Bruce and wrapping his arms around his neck. “He told me to take care of you.”

“Oh, he did?” Bruce leaned back in his chair, lazily running his fingers down John’s back and over John’s hips. 

“Yeah,” he leaned in, kissing his neck and just breathing in the scent of the leather and sweaty musk that lingered on his skin. “Mmmmm,” He rocked his hips against his, the cool leather feeling good to his heated body. 

“Did you fantasize about this?” Bruce breathed into his ear and John shuddered in response. 

“Fuck,” he whimpered as his erection strained against his pants and he rocked once more against him. 

Bruce chuckled, digging his fingers into John’s hips as he lifted him up, pushing him back against the desk. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“You know me so well,” he ran his hand over the suit, unable to figure out how to take it off. He growled in frustration as he tugged on the suit, forcing him to stand up. “Bruce…” 

He showed him where the fasteners were and they quickly divested him of his suit. John’s eyes widened, inhaling as he noticed the fresh bruises marring his skin. He ghosted his fingers over them, not wanting to hurt him. “I’m not going to break,” Bruce whispered in an encouraging voice.

John smiled up at him as he brushed light teasing kisses over his skin, mapping out his wounds. “I’ll make you all better.” Bruce tugged at his uniform, forcing him to pull back to allow Bruce to undress him. “I think I like you undressing me better.” 

Bruce snorted, “Then you don’t realize how amazing you look when you strip off your clothes, you have some great moves.”

“Better than a ninja?” He teased, nipping at his skin.

He laughed, unbuckling John’s pants and letting them drop to the floor. “You were very creative.”

John hissed as his erection popped free and he immediately pulled Bruce closer to him. He paused as the cool metal touched his leg and he glanced down, noticing the brace on Bruce’s knee for the first time. “Another gadget from Fox?” He ran his fingers over the metal. “Looks like it hurts.”

“Took a little to get used to it, but it gives me more strength and flexibility.” Bruce shrugged, rubbing his thumb over John’s hip bone. “But is that what you really care about right now?”

John was about to protest when Bruce’s hand wrapped around his cock and he moaned, hips thrusting up into his hand. “Um... fuck.”

“Tell me how you imagined us, down here in the batcave,” he leaned in closer, lazily stroking him. 

John whimpered his body already on fire as he clung to Bruce. “You fucking me against this desk... and god, the chair.” His eyes drifted over him and then he glanced over at the Bat. “In the cockpit,” he licked his lips, his breath hitching. “The waterfall.”

Bruce smiled against his skin, “That’s it?”

He shook his head, “I’m just warming up.” 

“Good,” he smirked pulling him into a heated kiss as he once more pushed him back against the desk. John shuddered as he pressed him against the cool surface. 

“Just good?” John challenged as he wrapped his legs around him, pulling him closer. 

Bruce smirked as he wrapped his hand around their cocks, stroking them lazily as he used his other hand to prepare John for him. 

John moaned loudly, thrusting up into his hands and pushing back against his fingers. Bruce just knew how to touch him to drive him to the brink. “Bruce,” his voice was breathy and huskier. He rocked back against Bruce’s fingers, wanting to feel him deeper. 

“Shhhh,” Bruce soothed as he withdrew his fingers and John whined, pressing back against him, needing him. “I’ve got you.” He lined up and thrust into him with practiced ease. 

John cried out, clamping down around him for a moment before his body fully opened up for him. He moaned, pressing back against him, urging him to move. “Please.”

Bruce kissed him as he pulled out and slammed back into him, setting an almost tortuous pace. His thrusts were deep and hard, but maddeningly slow. Bruce forced John’s hands onto the desk and hiked up his legs further up into his side. 

John moaned, arching up and crying out Bruce’s name as he slammed back in, hitting his prostate full on. He almost flew off the table, his body shuddering as it neared his orgasm. His heart raced, his breathing coming in short pants as Bruce worked his body into a frenzy. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take, it was so much more powerful in the batcave, the added surrounding only making that much hotter. 

Their bodies were covered with a sheen of sweat and the misting water from the waterfall made their skin tingle at the light cool caress. 

Bruce wrapped his hand around John’s erection and John thought he’d come undone. Bruce flicked his thumb over the head of his cock and he whimpered, arching up into him. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Bruce’s thrusts became more erratic as he sped up, they were both so close. 

John shuddered, crying out his name as he lost all control and came. His orgasm crashed over him in waves and he moaned when he felt Bruce jerk and fill him with his hot seed. John pulled him into a breathless kiss, clinging onto him as he rode out his orgasm. 

He smiled, feeling giddy as Bruce started to clean him up and he barely had the energy to push up from the desk. He managed to stand, feeling a little weak in the knees and he wrapped his arms around him. John rubbed the back of Bruce’s back, humming his approval. Their bodies were flushed with sex and sweat, making John want a cool dip into the water. “The water looks really inviting,” he smiled as he grabbed onto Bruce’s hand and dragged him into the water. 

Bruce chuckled, kissing him as they stood under the waterfall. “It does feel nice.”

“Did you ever imaging this?” John asked, just enjoying the teasing touches. 

“No.” 

John regretted the question as he noticed the haunted far off look in Bruce’s eyes. “We’ll have to make this a nightly routine.” He mused, trying to force Bruce back into the moment.

Bruce smirked, “Nightly?”

“Yeah,” John grinned, kissing him. “I’ll put it on your calendar.”

Bruce laughed, holding him close. John wanted to tell him how much he cared for him, that he thought that he was falling in love with him… loved him. But he was scared, his heart aching at the thought of exposing his heart even more. 

They stood there in silence, just enjoying each other’s presence, one day they would be able to voice their true hearts. But that moment wasn’t now.


	7. Chapter 7

After dropping the USB off with Alfred, they made their way up to the bedroom. Bruce nodded to the closet and John raised a brow, crossing over and gasping in surprise as he saw his clothes hanging up, freshly cleaned and press. When Bruce suggested this earlier he had no idea that he’d move things so quickly. “And my stuff?”

“Boxed up in one of the spare rooms,” Bruce smirked. “I can draw you a map if you’d like.” 

John laughed, wrapping his arms around him. “So what does that make us?” 

“Anything you want.”

“The billionaire playboy and his stripper?” John teased, leaning his head against his shoulder. 

Bruce snorted, “I think we’ve moved past that by now...partners has a nice ring to it.”

“Batman and Robin, the boy wonder,” He chuckled, “Has an even nicer ring to it, don’tcha think?” 

“I think I prefer Bruce and John better,” he smiled, kissing him softly. “I can kick your ass as Batman.” 

“In your dreams,” John grinned, pulling him to the bed. 

~ 

John groaned, curling more into Bruce when there was a knock on the door. He felt Bruce shift in bed, pulling up the blankets around them, before beckoning Alfred in.

“I’m sorry for the early wake up call, my good sirs, but Fox is here to speak to you, Master Bruce.” 

“Thank you, Alfred. I will be right down.” Bruce dismissed him before he kissed John softly. “Go back to sleep, this won’t take long.” 

John nodded, reluctantly pulling away. “Kay,” he mumbled still half asleep, curling into Bruce’s abandoned pillow and drifting back to sleep. 

He wasn’t sure how long he was gone, but he was startled when the door slammed open and Bruce headed to the closet. John sat up, rubbing his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Apparently I’m broke.”

John blinked, his jaw dropping open in shock. “What?”

“I hope my money wasn’t the only thing you liked about me.” 

“Nah, that was just a perk. It’s your nightly activities that have always intrigued me.” John offered, getting up and crossing over to him. He wrapped his arms around him, leading him his support. “How?”

“The stock exchange fiasco last night? Was to bankrupt me... I apparently gambled my money away and lost.” 

“What does Bane gain by bankrupting you?” He sighed, not able to comprehend this early in the morning. 

“I have no idea. But I must go and make arrangements. I can’t let Daggett get control of the Wayne board.” Bruce explained as he turned away to get dressed. 

“Whoa, wait.” John inhaled, leaning against the wall as his mind raced. “Daggett? His name has come up a few times in my research over the tunnels... I’ll double check.”

“Bane and Daggett have worked before, I had suspected a connection there earlier.” Bruce finished dressing. 

“Fuck, I better go into work.” He leaned in, kissing Bruce. “Especially since I’m the breadwinner,” He teased lightly and Bruce groaned. “We’ll get this all worked out.” 

Bruce nodded, “It’s just going to take time that we may not have.”

The thought terrified John and he wanted more than anything to hold onto Bruce and return back to last night when everything looked so damned good. He squeezed Bruce’s hand, giving him a quick peck on the lips before he left him to his own devices. 

~ 

He pulled all the files he could find on Daggett, there had to be something linking him to Bane. John started to go through them, when there was a call for extra help at Wayne Enterprises. Without thinking twice, he was one of the first out the door. He had to make sure that he was there for Bruce. He suspected that Bruce needed him more at the moment, than going over some files.

John arrived just in time to see Bruce’s Lamborghini being loaded on a tow truck. He hissed, it was a painful sight to see and it wasn’t even his car. He got out of his cruiser and headed toward the loby. There was an angry mob of investors and inquisitive reporters demanding answers. John didn’t have to go far when he spied Bruce exiting the building and he felt a tug at his heart. 

He wanted more than anything to wrap his arms around him and protect him as much as Batman has protected their city. “Need a lift?” He asked as he approached him, his heart skipping a beat as Bruce gave him a relieved smile.

Bruce nodded as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “Let’s get out of here.” 

They got in his cruiser and John started to drive back to the manor. He frowned when he noticed that Bruce was staring out the window, seemingly loss in thought. John’s mind raced as he tried to think of something to get his mind off his financial state. “Why the mask?”

Bruce glanced over at him, “To protect the people closest to me.” 

John didn’t have to ask what he meant by that and he simply nodded, reaching over and threading his fingers with his. 

“The idea was to be a symbol, for the people… anyone could be the Batman.” Bruce explained, squeezing his hand. “That was the point,” he added, bringing their joined hands to his lips and he kissed them lightly. “Any leads on Bane?”

He groaned. “We’ve barely begun. There are about 500 pages of tunnels to weed through. I could honestly use some help, Foley still thinks it’s all a joke. I’m the only one even trying.” 

“You know that a storm is coming,” Bruce inhaled, pausing a moment. “On second thought, drop me in Old Town.”

John raised a brow, turning off and heading that way. “What’s in Old Town?” 

“A cat.”

“Selina.” He groaned, pulling back his hand as he turned the corner and headed to her neighborhood. 

“Is that a note of jealousy in your voice?” Bruce mused as he reached over, rubbing John’s thigh. 

“I do recall you saying that you found her exciting,” he grumbled. 

“Your words not mine.” Bruce pointed out as he squeezed his thigh. 

John huffed, parking in front of the theater. “She kissed you and you liked it, don’t deny it.” 

Bruce simply smiled, infuriating him. “I’m sure you would too.” 

“I doubt it, considering.” He rolled his eyes and before he could add anything else, the radio crackled to life, calling him back in. 

Bruce leaned in and kissed him, immediately relaxing him. “You have nothing to worry about. It’s a means to an end.”

John nodded, he still didn’t like it, but he trusted him, “I’ll see you back at the manor in a few hours or so.” He glanced out the window, a thought suddenly occurring to him. “How will you get back?”

“I’ll call Alfred,” he kissed him once more, smiling against his lips as John deepened it. 

He grunted when Bruce pulled away and he licked his lips. “Later.” 

Bruce squeezed his shoulder and got of the car. John waited until he disappeared into the building before he reversed out of his spot and headed back in.


	8. Chapter 8

When Daggett’s body was found in the garbage, John’s heart sunk. He knew Bane was to blame and he took all the permits he had for the recent MTA maintenance and sewer constructions that had Daggett’s name on them. John had to talk to the Commissioner about this, he was the only one that he trusted with this.

It took everything John had, not to roll his eyes at Foley’s comments and he directed his attention to the Commissioner. He explained why he was there and why he thought Daggett’s death held a huge significance. 

John handed over his files to Gordon and he felt a flood of achievement and pride when Gordon praised him for his good work. 

His heart stopped and he almost forgot to breathe when Gordon made him detective. He tried to downplay his role in this, but as Gordon stated, “You’re not allowed to believe in coincidences anymore.”

Detective Blake had a nice ring to it. John tried to contain his excitement from Foley and he pulled his mask back on. He nodded his thanks to Gordon and he left them. 

Detective. 

John made his way back to his cruiser as the rain started to fall. Even the sudden downpour couldn’t dampen his mood and he drove back to the manor, the only thing he wanted to do was to tell Bruce the news. 

~

He shivered, the rain soaking him through as he raced up the steps and knocked. “Alfred,” he gushed as the door opened, no longer able to hide his excitement. “I made detective!” 

Alfred smiled warmly. “Congratulations, Master John. That is fantastic. You have always had a sharp eye.”

John grinned, the praise washing over him and warming his heart. It was rare for him to hear words of praise and he found it exhilarating. “Thanks,” He glanced around as he shrugged out of his coat. “Is Bruce back?”

“He’s in the study with Miss Tate.” 

He raised a brow, “Oh, yeah? What brought her here?”

“I believe she’s here to discuss how the board meeting went.” 

“Ah, right.” He had forgotten all about that, he was so absorbed in what happened after his meeting that he didn’t give it another thought. He ran his fingers through his wet hair, glancing at the clock. “Not sure I can wait.” He worried his lip, and before John could be dissuaded, he made his way to the study. “Sorry to interrupt,” he began, knocking on the door and crossing over to Bruce. “But I needed to see you.”

Bruce smiled at him, raising a brow as he looked him over. “You look like a drowned rat,” He teased, grabbing a towel to his side and wrapping it around him and pulling him close. 

John laughed, “But a cute one.” He leaned into Bruce, “I have news, Gordon promoted me to detective.” 

“I had no doubt that one day he would,” Bruce winked, rubbing his arms and attempting to warm him up. “Detective Blake, this is Miranda Tate.” He gestured between them. “Miranda Tate, Detective Blake.”

John turned to her, putting a face to the name for the first time. “It’s nice to meet you.” He finally got a good look of both of them, realizing they were both wearing robes and their hair was damp as well. “Looks like you got caught in the rain too.” 

“It was a rather sudden storm,” she mused, offering her hand. “We can’t keep anything from you,” she smiled and John thought it was rather odd... there was something off, but he couldn’t pinpoint it. It was almost as if she wore a mask like he did. He’d have to check that out later, after all he was a detective now.

He shook her hand and then turned to Bruce. “I’ll get out of your way and let you two finish up.” He leaned in, brushing his lips against Bruce’s before he realized what he was doing. They’ve never kissed in front of anyone else, not even Alfred... but he was pretty sure that Alfred knew what was going on behind closed doors. “Sorry,” he flushed, ducking his head slightly. He wasn’t sure if Bruce wanted to keep their relationship private or not. 

“Don’t be,” Bruce pulled him closer and kissed him possessively, making his knees weak. “I’ll be up shortly, you should go dry off.” 

John nodded, waving goodbye to Miranda as he practically floated away. He was in a complete daze as he tugged off his wet clothes and pulled on a robe. It had started off as a bad day, but it was looking up. 

~

“Detective,” Bruce entered the room and crossed over to the bed. 

“I still can’t believe it,” John grinned as he sat up, reaching out to him and drawing him into his arms. “How are you doing?”

“Good,” he smiled as he wrapped his arms around him. “Miranda has taken control of Wayne Enterprises and saved it from ending up under Daggett’s control.” 

John tensed, pulling back slightly at the mention of his name. “He’s dead.” 

Bruce’s eyes widened, “How?” 

“Broken neck.” 

“Bane,” He hissed and John nodded. 

“I have no doubt in my mind that it was him, but there’s no proof,” John agreed. “And I feel like I’m so close to uncovering the link.” 

Bruce sighed, glancing away. “I’ve asked Selina to take me to him.” 

John inhaled sharply, his heart beating rapidly at the very idea. “No, it’s too soon.” 

“Not soon enough.” 

“What do you think will happen?” He questioned, studying him. “I’ve seen the footage, Bruce. He’ll demolish the Batman.” 

Bruce growled, pulling away from him. “I can take him.” 

“Maybe eight years ago, but you’re out of practice.” He protested. “You need time to build yourself back up before you can take him on.” 

He pursed his lips together, glaring at him. “I can take him,” he repeated, turning around and leaving him in the room. 

“Bruce!” John called after him, following him down to the batcave. “Don’t do this.” 

“I don’t have any other choice,” he countered and John groaned. “You even said yourself that you had 500 pages to go through. I can find him and bring him to justice.” 

John frowned, glancing at the monitors as an uneasy feeling settled in his gut. “Don’t go.”

“I’ll be back before you’ll even notice I’m gone,” Bruce vowed, rubbing John’s arm. “Let me do my job and protect you.”

“I don’t trust her,” he whispered, leaning into him. 

“She has a good heart, under that rough exterior.”

John sighed, resting his head against Bruce’s shoulder. “Don’t engage him, just find out where he is and we can get reinforcements.” 

“That’s what I plan to do.” 

John reluctantly nodded, “Okay.”

“Okay,” Bruce smiled, lifting his chin up and kissing him. 

“But if you’re not back here within an hour, I’m coming after you.” 

“Two hours.” 

John growled. “Fine, but that’s all you get.”

Bruce nodded. “Deal.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this part, John meets Bane which shifts the dynamic. I've updated the warnings due to this.

He banged on the door, “Police, open up!” John could barely hold in his distress and his heart continued to race as he banged on the door once more. Bruce should have been home hours ago. He knew this wasn’t going to end up well, it was too soon to confront Bane… he wasn’t as strong, too many years of being passive paid its price. 

John heard the locks disengage and he sighed with relief when the door flung open. Finally. “Officer,” Selina drawled, crossing her arms over her chest. 

He swallowed hard, glancing around them. “I’m not here on official business,” he began, worrying his lip. “You were to rendezvous with a mutual friend of ours.” He paused, waiting for the realization to hit her and her eyes widened in sudden recognition. “Did he kill him?” 

Tears welled up in her eyes and she had at least the decency to look guilty. “I don’t know.” 

John slammed his hand against the door. “Do you remember anything else? Hear anything?”

She stiffened, shaking her head. “I’m sorry.” 

“Fuck,” he kicked his foot against the wall, trying to let out all his frustrations. He took a deep breath, clenching his hands in fists. “If I see you again, I’ll have no choice but to bring you in.” He stated, “You have an outstanding warrant for your arrest.” 

Selina nodded and he turned away, not sure what to do next. If Bruce was stuck down in the sewers he’d never find him. 

“Wait.” 

He paused, glancing back at her. 

“Bane mentioned something about filing a flight report.” 

John felt a small ray of hope lift the weight on his shoulders. “It’s a start at least.” He gave her a curt nod, “Sorry for disturbing you so early in the morning.” 

Before she could reply he was running down the stairs and out of the building. He started the car, dialing the manor. “Alfred, any new flight plans made within the last few hours?”

He waited for Alfred to reply as he headed to the airport. “Yes, try hanger 4. Miss Tate’s private jet is preparing to leave.” There’s a small pause. “Be careful, Master John. These men are not to be trifled with.”

“Understood,” he inhaled as he clicked the phone off and sped to the airport. He had the itching feeling he was going to be too late. He parked in front, bypassing the airport security with a flash of his badge. Everyone assumed he was there on official business, and in a way he was.

He headed to the hanger under the cloak of darkness and he hid in the shadows, watching Bane’s goons mill about, not seemingly too concerned about their environment. He heard a groan and he glanced to the back of the hanger, his eyes widening when he saw a flutter of a black cape. Batman.

He glanced around, making sure it was clear. It worried him even more that they didn’t have anyone standing guard over him... which meant he was either injured too bad or too drugged out to attempt to flee on his own.

John eased closer, his heart catching in his throat as he dropped to his knees beside the gurney where he lay. “Bruce,” he whispered as he grabbed a gloved hand. “Oh, god.” 

Bruce grimaced, eyes flickering open, but not focusing on anything. “John…” 

He pulled off the black glove, needing to feel his skin against his. He blinked back tears as he began to take in all his noticeable injuries, and there was no telling what the suit was hiding. “I can get you out of here.” Somehow… he glanced back over and he was surprised to see that they were completely alone, the goons he had noticed earlier where nowhere to be seen. John attempted to get Bruce up, but Bruce’s cries and whimpers in pain caused him to stop. “Fuck.” 

“Leave me,” He inhaled, finally focusing on him. 

“I can’t do that,” John squeezed his hand. “Don’t make me do that.” 

“Prepare,” he managed to reply and John shook his head. “Fox. Applied sciences, taken.”

John’s brow wrinkled, not understanding. “Bruce,” He stressed, dropping his head to their combined hands and kissing their joined fingers. 

“Just the beginning,” he breathed, squeezing John’s hand. “I’ll return.”

“Promise me,” John urged, brushing his lips once more against Bruce’s hand. 

“Promise.” He groaned, his eyes fluttering close as he passed out from the pain.

John let out a tortured sob, not knowing how he could do what Bruce wanted. He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing his mask back on. He took a deep breath, leaning over and kissing his battered lips.

“So touching.” 

John tensed, not even sensing the other man’s presence... fucking League of Shadows. He could feel the heat of his gaze and he squeezed Bruce’s hand, needing the touch to strengthen his resolve to face the man behind him. Bane.

“But foolish.” 

John jumped to his feet, turning to face the masked man. He was overwhelmed by his sheer size, he knew that he was huge, but facing him face to face was terrifying. John knew there was no way his police training could beat him, when even the Batman couldn't. He glanced down at Bruce and he feared the worst. “Where are you taking him?”

“His punishment is to be more severe.” 

John’s eyes widen and his heart skipped a beat. “You mean to torture him?” He cried out, not really expecting an answer. He pulled his gun, aiming at him.

Bane’s movements were quick and precise, and before John was able to pull the trigger, Bane had disarmed him and slammed him against the wall. John scrambled to move Bane’s hands away from his throat, his lungs burning for air the more he constricted his airway.

“Interesting.” 

He growled, digging his fingers into his arms and trying to twist away. Bane’s grip loosened enough for John to take in a greedy breath and he knew that Bane was just playing with him. With just a flick of his wrist, John would be dead. He glared at Bane, pausing when he noticed a glimmer in Bane’s eyes. He recognized that look, he knew it well. 

“You have a strong will. I can see why he’s fascinated with you.” 

John raised a brow, “Are you fascinated with me?” He ran his hands down Bane’s arm and he was rewarded a small satisfaction as he took a step closer and he used it to his advantage. He wrapped his legs around him, pulling him closer and arching against him. John pressed his body to his, rubbing against him. 

Bane’s eyes widen and there was an audible gasp of surprise that tampered off into a grunt of need. Bane relaxed his hand on his throat, allowing John to wrap his arms around him and to press a kiss to the top of his head. John closed his eyes, pulling on a mask he had discarded years before. 

“When’s the last time someone took care of you?” John asked, rubbing his hand down his chest, tugging on his pants as he teased him. He could feel the heat of Bane’s erection and it sickened him, every man had a weakness and apparently this was Bane’s. 

John tried not to think of Bruce’s broken body only a few feet away from them. He had to do this to live and it was oddly satisfying that he could reduce this man to his guttural need. John unbuttoned Bane’s pants, slipping his hand in and wrapping his hand around Bane’s thick cock. 

He was rougher than he was with most clients, but this wasn’t just any client. Before they could go any further a women’s voice came over Bane’s walkie-talkie. “It’s time, my friend.” 

Bane growled his disapproval and smacked John’s hand away. “Another time,” he grunted, bringing John’s gun down on his head and there was a flash of pain before everything went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

When John came to, he was sprawled out on the hanger floor. He pushed himself up and he surged forward into action. “Bruce,” he inhaled, but Bruce was no longer on the gurney, they were gone. He dragged his fingers through his hair, shocked that Bane actually let him live. 

He felt dirty and it was only Bruce’s words that kept him moving. John had to prepare and he clutched to Bruce’s promise. He had to return to him. 

He backtracked, making his way through the airport when he saw her. Selina. He called it in and he flashed his badge at her as she tried to make her escape. “I gave you a fair warning.” 

She shrugged, “A girl’s gotta try.” There was a flicker of a smile before she glanced away. “And our friend?”

“Alive,” he replied, his breath hitching slightly. “But out of commission.” 

She nodded grimly, “He’ll be back.”

“It’s the only thing that’s keeping me going.” He remarked, his heart aching painfully as he stood and he left her to the security officer to take her in. John needed to return back to the manor and figure out what to do next. 

~ 

He blinked back tears as he explained to Alfred what had happened, leaving out the small detail about his hand around Bane’s dick. “I guess the next step is to speak to Fox, that’s what Bruce wanted.”

Alfred closed his eyes for a moment, and he suddenly looked so tired. “I’ll give him a ring.” He stood, squeezing John’s shoulder. “Go freshen up and I’ll make us some tea.”

“Thank you, Alfred,” he inhaled, making his way up to their bedroom, or rather what was their bedroom. He felt numb as he showered, washing away the last few hours. He leaned against the cool tiles, letting the despair wash over him and for just a moment he let it all out, his tears bleeding into the water and purging himself. 

He pulled on one of Bruce’s shirts, needing to feel him beside him as he went forward. He didn’t know when he’d see him again. He hoped it wasn’t too long. 

John’s mask slid into place as he walked down to the kitchen. He was surprised to see another elderly gentleman with Alfred. “John Blake, this is Lucius Fox.”

“Alfred was just filling me in the latest gossip,” he smiled, offering his hand and John took it, shaking it. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, I just wish it was on better terms.” John sat down, rubbing his brow. “We have to be careful with Miranda Tate... she’s involved with all this. It was her plane and I’m pretty sure she was there, I heard her voice over the walkie.” 

“And she’s the residing president of the board and acting CEO,” Fox added and John grimaced, he vaguely remembered Bruce mentioning that. 

“How deep does this go?” He grumbled, rubbing his face. “Oh, and he mentioned something about applied sciences being taken.”

It was almost comical the way Fox flinched, standing up quickly. “That may be more of a problem.”

“How’s that?”

“It’s where all of the Bat’s gadgets are housed, plus enough artillery to fund a war.” He sighed. “It’s a perfect armory and the main reason I locked it away.” 

“And it’s in Bane’s hands now,” John groaned, “What the fuck are they planning?” He looked to Alfred, his heart aching at the thought of losing him too. “You have to leave, get out of Gotham while you can.” 

“I shall do no such thing, Master John. You need me here.” 

John nodded, blinking back tears at the sudden emotion those words produced. No one had ever stayed for him before. “Okay.” 

“Okay,” he repeated, running his fingers through his hair. “I need to get to work... we have to pretend we know nothing, let Miss Tate believe she still has the upper hand and fuck, I need to get to the bottom of this.” He glanced at the clock. “We have some time before the plane returns with Bane, but I fear that won’t be enough time.” 

Alfred squeezed John’s arm, “Never give up hope, Master John.” 

That was easier said than done.

~

John stared up at the ceiling, it was the first night that Bruce wasn’t at his side. He ran his fingers over the empty bed space beside him, blinking back tears that threatened to fall. “Bruce,” he inhaled, burying his head into his pillow. 

He couldn’t sleep, his body ached for his touch and every time he closed his eyes he saw Bruce’s battered and broken body. “Fuck,” he hissed as he rubbed his eyes. This was what Bruce had wanted, he promised he’d be back. 

A knock startled him from his thoughts and he looked up, “Come in.” 

Alfred held up a tray and John waved him in, sitting up. “A night cap, Master John.” 

John wasn’t one to drink, but he welcomed this small treat. A much needed distraction. He took the offered drink and sipped it. “Wow,” he inhaled as the heat followed the amber liquid. “Damn, Alfred, that’s some strong shit.”

Alfred chuckled, giving him a sad smile. “It shall help you sleep.”

He nodded, taking another sip as he absentmindedly rubbed the empty spot bedside him. John worried his lip, glancing away. “He’ll be back, right?”

“He’s never been one to break a promise.”

He bit back a sob, nodding his head. “Thank you, Alfred.”

“Good night, Master John.” He squeezed his shoulder. “I’m just down the hall if you need me.” 

John didn’t feel like he deserved any of this. His breathing hitched as he felt like his mask was breaking and all the emotions he tried to keep at bay were bubbling forward. He grabbed Alfred’s hand and squeezed it. “I’m so sorry, Alfred. I told you I’d take care of him and I didn’t. I failed you.” 

Alfred tsked him, dismissing his words. “You have done no such thing. You gave him something I didn’t think possible, a reason to live again.” John’s eyes widened at his words, speechless. “That is a rare feat indeed. I was leery at first, but I’m glad you have entered our lives.”

John nodded, taking in a ragged breath. “Even after I encouraged the Batman?” 

“Even so.” He squeezed his hand and Alfred pressed a kiss to his brow. “Try to get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow.” 

“Kay,” John murmured, feeling like a school kid. “Thanks again, Alfred.”

Alfred smiled, “Good night.”

“Night.” He watched him leave, feeling a little bit better. He quickly finished off his drink, blinking as his eyes grew heavy. He yawned, curling around Bruce’s pillow as he drifted off to sleep. 

~

He groaned as he woke up, immediately reaching out for Bruce before he remembered he wasn’t there. “Fuck,” he pushed himself off the bed and got ready for work. 

“Hey, Alfred.” He grunted as he walked into the kitchen and poured himself some coffee. He dropped down into one of the chairs and took a long sip. He rubbed his face and blinked a few times, still trying to wake up.

“Morning, Master John.” Alfred greeted him, “Is there anything I can make you before you go?”

He shook his head, “I’m fine. I’ll grab something later.” Which was a lie, he just couldn’t stomach eating anything. He knew Bane must be back and he was just waiting for the next shoe to drop. 

“Very well.” 

John drank his coffee, his stomach in knots. He was planning to tell Gordon that the Batman was gone... that they would have to prepare. He wasn’t looking forward to that conversation. 

His thoughts drifted off and he never noticed that Alfred had left and returned back a moment later with a small box in hand. “We do not know what the day may bring, but I shall feel safer if you were wired.” 

John raised a brow, turning his attention to him as Alfred opened the box. “What is it?”

“One of Fox’s many gadgets,” He explained as he passed him over what almost looked like a miniature earpiece. “This goes into your ear.” 

John studied the small bud. It was like nothing he’d ever seen before, it was almost gel like, but not. “My ear?”

Alfred nodded, “It’s undetectable.”

He pushed it into his ear canal and his eyes widened as he felt it melt into place. “Wow, you can barely feel it too.” 

“I shall be able to communicate with you from here, no matter where you are in the city.” He picked up a disk and placed it behind John’s ear. “Tap this to open the channel and speak to me.” 

John touched behind his ear, but he didn’t feel anything out of the ordinary. “I don’t-” he paused when he suddenly heard a tiny click in his ear and he knew he had activated it. “Oh.” He pressed the spot again, hearing the click. “How loud do I need to talk?”

“Speak normally and if it comes down to dire circumstances, this will catch anything above a whisper.”

John nodded, “Pretty high tech.”

“It is the Batman’s,” he offered, giving him a small smile. “Don’t hesitate to use it.”

He snorted, “I’m sure I’ll have to test it out.” He had to admit it was a little exciting to be able to use one of Fox’s gadgets. He finished his coffee and got up. “I better go... thanks, Alfred.”

“Have a good day, Master John.” 

John gave him a small smile, grabbing his coat and leaving the manor. He headed to the hospital, pausing a moment before clicking the disc behind his ear. “Testing one, two, three. Over.”

“I can hear you loud and clear, over.” Alfred’s voice came in crystal clear, it was as if he was standing beside him. 

“Over and out,” John grinned, clicking the disc off as he neared the hospital. It was a nice feeling to know that someone had his back. 

~

Everything happened so fast and now he was in his old apartment, with Gordon passed out on the threadbare sofa. At least it had been furnished, but all of his personal things were at the manor. The manor. He sighed, letting the exhaustion hit him and he went into his room and finally took a moment for himself.

He tapped the disc, behind his ear. “Alfred?”

John had ignored his pleas earlier, immediately following the blasts. He had to make sure the Commissioner was safe first. 

“It’s good to hear your voice, Master John.” There’s a long pause. “I had feared the worst.”

“I’m a little shaken up, but breathing.” He replied, sinking down on the bed. “I’m at what’s left of my old place… I’m wishing that you weren’t so thorough moving my shit.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m efficient,” John could almost see the smile on Alfred’s face and he was glad that he was more than efficient. He had the forethought to give him the earpiece and a connection to the outside world.

He rubbed his face, “We’re safe for now.”

“We?”

“The Commissioner is with me,” John glanced toward the bedroom door. “I have to keep him safe. Bane would love to take him down too.” He paused, his heart aching. “He’s the only symbol of hope Gotham has left,” Especially now that the Batman was gone he thought to himself, knowing that Alfred must have considered it too.

“Stay out of harm's way.” 

John closed his eyes, soaking in the caring words. “I’ll try,” he replied softly, not able to promise anything. “Over and out,” he added as he tapped the disc and closed off the channel. 

John stretched out on the bed, closing his eyes and finally giving into the exhaustion he felt.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I was off a NYCC. Enjoy!

John woke up with a start, his heart racing as he vividly recalled the nightmare. Bane was haunting his dreams, stealing Bruce away from him all over again. He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his face. He glanced out the window to see that it was still dark, but he didn’t think he could go back to sleep. 

He exited his room, glancing over at Gordon to see that he was still sleeping. He felt a rush of relief and he sat down on the chair beside him. His stomach grumbled loudly after a moment and John realized that he was hungry. 

“You should eat, son. We don’t need you fading away on us.” 

John startled, not even realizing that he had woken up, “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“I could use something to eat,” he stated gruffly as he attempted to sit up. “And something for the pain wouldn’t hurt either.”

John nodded, standing up. “I’ll see what I can hunt down, hold down the fort.” 

“Be careful,” Gordon added. “Make sure to watch your back, son.” 

“Of course,” he snorted as he grabbed his coat and headed out. 

He had walked a few blocks, one store was ransacked and another store was closed. John was starting to worry when he finally found one open for business. It was packed, every one trying to get supplies for the day to come. 

John started to fill his cart, knowing he needed enough for the both of them. He wasn’t sure how long this would last. 

“John!” The familiar voice washed over him and he turned, pleased to see Cady. “I’m so glad you’re safe.” She pulled him into a tight hug and he returned it, needing this small reassurance. “They said all the cops were buried underground.” 

“Not all.” 

She cupped his face, “What are you doing in the neighborhood?” 

“Shopping.” 

Cady laughed, shaking her head. “Of course.” She smiled, rubbing his arm. “I’ve missed seeing all of you.” 

John smirked, “I’m a little rusty.” 

“It’s like riding a bike.” 

He laughed, glancing away for a moment as his thoughts settled on the club and those last few nights he spent there. “Did you know?”

She raised a brow. “Know what?”

“That my rich benefactor was Bruce Wayne?” He asked, dying to know how everything really happened. 

Cady smiled, “Of course.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“He gave me a year’s salary to never tell you. And I love you, John, but the money was too good.” She smirked. “Besides, I figured that if you really wanted to know, you’d figure it out yourself one day. You’re smart like that.” 

She bumped her shoulder with his and he grinned back in response. “I did.” 

“That’s my boy wonder.” 

John flushed, shaking his head. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she frowned. “This will pass, it’s just a bump in the road. I’ve had worse.” 

He snorted, “Unfortunately.” 

She grabbed her bag, giving him a hug. “Stay safe and if you need me, you know where to find me.”

“Thanks,” he hugged her back and his eyes widened as he recalled a small fact about the club, something that would help him immensely. “Is that room above the club free?”

Cady’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, “Yeah, you need a place?”

“It’s not safe for me… for us.” He rubbed his neck. “They’ll look at my place soon, I need someplace they won’t be looking for a cop, ya know?”

She nodded, pulling a key ring from her purse. “It’s all yours.” She took one key off and pushed it into his hand. “Take care of it.”

“Thanks, Cady.” He smiled. “For the second time, you’ve saved me ass.”

“That’s ‘cause I’m your guardian angel and the tips were really good.” Cady winked. “I’ll see you around boy wonder.”

He nodded, “Maybe I’ll hook you up with a free lap dance.”

“I’m counting on it.” 

~

He rushed back to his place, with the groceries and a plan. They’ll be safe at the club, it’ll be his safe haven once more. John was a survivor and he will get through this, he always did. 

“Hey,” John smiled at him as he dragged in the bags. “I’ll make us something to eat and then we’ll move.” When he didn’t get a response, he turned his attention to Gordon. “You okay?”

He looked distracted and he shook his head, “It’s Bane.” 

John inhaled, glancing over at the TV with disgust. “I don’t care what he has to say.” He snorted, unpacking part of the groceries to make a few sandwiches before they go. 

“Let me tell you the truth about Harvey Dent.” 

John’s head snapped up and he suddenly focused on the TV. His heart sunk at his words, the Commissioner’s words. He always knew that the Batman hadn’t killed those men, but to hear about the cover up was a little harder to take. 

“It was all a lie?” He found himself saying, disgusted that the man he looked up to had betrayed everything he stood for. They exchanged a few heated words, but in the end it didn’t change what they had to do. 

He watched in horror as all those men were freed. They had to go now, before they came here looking for the commissioner. “We need to go soon.” John handed him the sandwich and quickly swallowed down his own. 

“Where to?” 

John snorted, “My home away from home.” 

Gordon raised a brow, studying him. “Where’s that, son?”

“No place they’d look for us,” he replied as he began to pack everything up. “Eros.”

“Isn’t that a strip club?”

“Exactly.”

~

The apartment was small, but it was fully stocked with the best amenities. It was often made available for clients that needed a place to stay for the night, or one of the dancers that was hard on his luck. “It’s not much, but it’ll do for a pinch.” 

Gordon nodded, eyes wide as he took everything in. “I didn’t realize this was here.” 

“And you’re supposed to be a detective?” John chuckled as he started to put the food away. “If you give me your keys, I’ll swing by your place to grab some of your things.” He glanced down at the clothes he was wearing and wished he had the same option. 

“Just be careful, son. They’ll be watching my place.” 

“I figured as much, but I’m sure you’d like a change of clothes. We don’t know how long we’ll be here.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ll be careful… from the sound of the news they’re raging war on the upper class first.” He swallowed at the injustice, wishing he had the power to drag them back in. 

Gordon handed him his keys and John pocketed them. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He headed out the door and he quickly headed to the Commissioner’s apartment. 

It was deathly silent, no one lingered on the streets and he hid in an alley when he heard the tumblers drive by with the bomb. He rubbed his neck, studying the convoy before he returned back to his mission. 

John quickly packed a bag, not wanting to stick around too long. The sun was setting by the time he emerged which gave him a little freedom to move around. When he passed a clothing store, he paused, noticing that the store had been broken into. His gut instinct was to report it, but there was no one to receive that call. 

His city was crumbling under the strain of Bane’s new agenda. John still didn't understand what his plan was, what was the point if they were planning to kill them? He snorted, shaking his head. John gazed longingly at the clothes strewn about. He had nothing but the clothes on his back. Even when he was at his most desperate, he never stole. 

His heart skipped a beat and before he could talk himself out of it, he entered the store. John grabbed a duffle bag and quickly grabbed some clothes for himself. He tried to keep a rough count of how much everything cost and he wrote out a note, tucking some money into it. He placed it under the register, hoping the owner would find it.

John shouldered the duffle bags and headed back to Eros.


	12. Chapter 12

A month passed by slowly and every day John’s hope diminished a little bit more that Bruce would return as he promised. He tried to push past it, but some days were harder than others. He kept busy by plotting with Gordon and eventually with Fox when he discovered him and the rest of the Wayne Board in Tellson’s Bank upper offices. 

He tried to avoid any contact with Miranda Tate. John now understood the mask she wore, and he had no desire to find out anything else about her. Fox continued to coddle her, telling her enough to think she was still in charge. John had to admit that he was impressed at Fox’s ingenuity, even her codes wouldn’t work, they were just made to look like they would. 

The rest of his free time he spent with the boys, playing ball and board games, trying to keep their minds off of what was going on. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could do this without getting caught, but he had to feel like he was doing something to protect them. 

He pulled up his coat, trying to ward off the cold air as he walked down the street. It was getting harder to move around unseen when the temperatures started dropping. John paused, glancing around when he thought he heard someone approaching. He tried to reassure himself that it was nothing as he rounded the corner. 

“Detective,” she drawled, appearing as if out of thin air. She smirked as she leaned into him, wrapping an arm around his neck.

John tensed, inhaling sharply as he took a step back and extricated himself away from her. “Selina,” He glared at her, quickly looking around them, making sure they were alone.

“Word on the street is that he’s looking for you,” she supplied, dropping her gaze and looking him over. “I don’t know what you did, but you’ve caught his eye.”

“Just great,” he groaned, not needing to ask who she meant. “Are you going to betray me like you did him?”

She stiffened, eyes darting away. “I didn’t know.”

“And if you did?” John asked, watching her carefully and she simply shrugged. 

“I’ll give you a warning,” Selina smiled, turnabout was fair play he mused. “Next time, I’ll have no choice but to bring you in.”

He rolled his eyes, “I don’t need any favors.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Detective.” She disappeared around the corner before he had a chance to reply. 

John ran his fingers through his hair, taking a moment to absorb the new Intel. He wasn’t surprised, he was almost waiting for it. He turned the other way and made his way back to Eros. They had to prepare in case it did happen.

~

Another week passed by without incident, which made John even more anxious. Selina’s words haunted his every move and he tried to vary his routine, hoping it was enough. He couldn’t afford to be taken, not now when they were getting closer to formalizing a solid plan.

John said his goodbyes to the boys, promising to come by again tomorrow. He enjoyed their time together, it made him feel like he was doing something more than just waiting for the bomb to go off. And for just a moment he forgot what they were all facing. 

He frowned when he exited the building, not realizing it had gotten so dark. He pulled up his hood, walking quickly down the street. John glanced behind him, pausing in his step. He felt like someone was watching him, studying his every move. The hair rose on the back of his neck as he searched the shadows. “Who’s there?”

“No one of consequence.”

John tensed, his heart skipping a beat at the sound of his voice. He should have been more careful. “Bane.” 

Bane waved at the building that John had just left and he felt a rush of anger, a protective streak washing over him. “Such a creature a habit,” he began, taking a step forward and out of the shadows. “It’s a weakness.” 

“I’m not afraid.” 

“You should be,” he raised a hand and suddenly John was surrounded by two large men with guns. 

He swallowed, “And you think this makes you stronger?” John cursed, fighting back against the hands that suddenly seized him. He stilled, knowing that no matter how much he struggled he wouldn’t get free. 

Bane’s eyes brightened and John could almost see the smirk behind that mask. “There’s so much to teach you.” 

“There’s nothing you can teach me that I want to know,” he inhaled, hissing as he felt a needle pierce his skin and his vision started to blur. 

“That is to be seen.” He stated with such confidence that it worried John even more. “Take him.” Bane stated to the men and John tried in vain to keep his eyes open as they moved him, eager to do his bidding.

John welcomed the darkness that washed over him, for a moment he felt at peace. 

~

John began to stir and the first thing he noticed was the heat that surrounded him. He breathed in deeply, a smile tugging at his lip as he recognized the scent and he turned to him. “Hmmm, Bruce.” 

“John,” he inhaled against his lips, kissing him deeply as John wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. 

His skin tingled, every inch flushed with desire as Bruce’s fingers brushed against him. “You missed a spot.” John teased, nipping at his lip as he dragged his hands down his back. 

Bruce smirked, brushing his lips against his neck. “I’ll have to remedy that.”

John moaned, moving with him. “Please do.” They pulled at their clothes, until they were completely naked in each other's embrace. It felt so good to be in his arms again, it was like he had never left. 

“Nice dream?” 

The voice wasn’t expected and it jarred him out of the moment. John’s surroundings began to shift, morphing into cold hard walls. He shuddered, his skin no longer flushed with Bruce’s warming touch. He should have known it was all a dream, but it felt so real.

“The drug has some hallucinogenic side effects,” Bane continued as he hovered over him and it wasn’t until that moment that John realized he was in a bed, naked. 

“What the fuck?” He surged up, hissing when his bindings cut into his skin and holding him on the bed. “Kinky,” He growled, stilling and turning his gaze to the man. 

“If that’s what you like.”

John rolled his eyes, “Please. Don’t tell me you like to cuddle…” he paused, his eyes widening when he noticed the softening of Bane's gaze. Huh. “Now that’s fucking ironic.” He glanced away, pursing his lips. “Why am I here?”

“You have potential.”

John snorted, “I’m not joining your cause. I care for the people of my city.”

Bane studied him, “That’s what intrigues me the most.” 

“I’m not some project.” 

“That is yet to be seen.” 

“What do you want from me?” John cried out, fighting against the restraints once more. “I’m only a cop.”

“Do you truly believe you are insignificant?” Bane asked, trailing a finger down John’s arm. 

He shuddered at the unexpected touch and glared at him. “Your words, not mine.” 

“Tomorrow your training will begin,” He stated, pulling away. “You should sleep.”

John snorted, not like he had anything else he could do. “That’s right up there on my to-do list.” Bane turned away and John slumped against the bed, trying to think of anything to get himself out of here. “You never finished what we started.”

Bane almost faltered in his step and he glanced back at him. John could almost taste the need and he knew that once Bane would give in, he’d have the upper hand. “In time,” he managed before he walked away. 

John smirked, he proved his point and he knew it was just a matter of time like he said. Men were all the same. And it was men like Bane that had the farthest to fall.


	13. Chapter 13

Bane stood guard as another lackey he called brother untied his bindings. John didn’t fight them and he followed him to the rudimentary showers. The water was ice cold and he hissed when it hit his skin. “I didn’t believe torture would be part of my training,” he snorted, his body trembling as his core body temperature continued to drop.

“It’s part of your discipline.” 

John rolled his eyes, his teeth starting to chatter as he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to warm himself. “What the fuck?” He cried out as the other man sprayed him down with some sort of herbal oil. He tried to wipe it away, the scent overwhelming him and making him feel sick. 

“Breathe it in,” Bane barked and John just glared at him, feeling a weird haze filling his mind and he barely felt the cold. “Good.”

John blinked, shuddering as the water was turned off and he felt a rough cloth brush over his skin. Every nerve ending exploded with sensations and he inhaled sharply, unable to comprehend anything else. It was too much stimulation and he swayed. Strong arms wrapped around him and for a moment all he felt was the warmth of his body and Bruce’s image came to his mind. He turned into him, ducking his head under his chin. 

He growled when the haze began to fade and he came to his senses. John pushed Bane away, hating how he twisted his feelings into something more. His anger surged forward and he glared at him, wanting nothing more than to hurt him.

“Such passion,” Bane commented, gazing over every inch of his exposed skin. “But wasteful.”

John clenched his fists together, “I didn’t get the special ninja training you did. I skipped that day.” 

“You have a magnificent body. Strong, lean, and agile,” he paused and John could feel the heat of his gaze sweeping once more of his body. “And lethal if trained correctly.” 

“Well, lucky you I wasn’t.” John snapped, watching Bane’s gaze turn from studious to lustful. He was naked before him and it was like he was on stage for him. He thrust his hips at him, catching his attention, “Or was there something else you wanted?” 

Bane had the decency to look away, ordering someone to bring the package. “You will wear this.” 

John raised a brow, taking the package and opening it up. He pulled out the black silky fabric, it appeared to be some sort of ninja outfit. He was stunned, not expecting this twist. He was speechless for a moment, trying to process this. “You’re serious.” It wasn’t formed into a question, he just knew... he was starting to understand him. It was a scary thought.

“Get dressed, we have much to do.” 

John’s anger deflated slightly as he dressed, fumbling over the different ties. He felt incompetent and so out of his league. He glanced over at Bane who was still watching him closely. It unnerved him… the only consolation was that if Bane was here with him, it meant that Gordon and Fox had the time they need without his prying eyes. And just maybe he could help more from inside. 

~

Every morning started out the same, a cleansing shower and then an intense training session with Bane. The days blurred together and he lost track of time, especially when he started the sensory deprivation. He wondered if Bruce had the same training back in the day and it made him think of him even more. 

“You need to forget him,” Bane ordered and John simply ignored him, which angered him more. There was no way he could ever forget him, no matter how much of that hallucinogenic drug he gave him. 

He had to admit he was getting the hang of this ninja stuff. He was faster and he was able to adapt the moves easier with the dance training he had. The movements were just as seamless and he really started to enjoy his training. He was eager to show Bruce what he had learned. 

John retired to his room after the training, they no longer tied him up but they still left a man guarding him at all times. He kept his mouth shut, watching, and learning everything he could. This will help them in the end, he was sure of it. 

He curled up on his side, pulling up his blanket around his neck as he touched the disc behind his ear. "Hey, Al." He breathed, barely above a whisper. 

"Good evening, Master John. I do hope your training went well today." 

John smiled, his body fully relaxing at the familiar, friendly voice. "I kick ass, Alfred." 

He chuckled, "Very good sir, I hope they are feeding you well."

He snorted, "Not so much. I could use one of your meals right about now." He paused, worrying his lip. "Any word?" 

There was silence on the other end and John closed his eyes tightly. "Do not fret, Master John, he shall return. He made a promise." 

John felt his eyes start to water and he pushed back his hopelessness in the situation. "What if he doesn't make it back in time?" His voice cracked and he bit his lips, forcing back the sob that threatened to escape. "There's only a month left according to Bane."

"He has the tendency to show up in the nick of time." John heard the pride in his voice and a small note of amusement. "As you would not let him fall, he will not allow you to do the same. He shall come back to you."

His heart skipped a beat, warmth washing over him. "To us." 

"To us." 

“Goodnight, Alfred.” He whispered, wishing he had more time to talk to Alfred. He was his only link to the outside world. He tried not to use it often, fearing that it would be discovered and be taken away from him. 

“Goodnight.” 

He reluctantly clicked off the channel and he let himself drift off into a restless sleep. Bruce was always there in his dreams and it hurt more and more every time he woke up to find that he was still alone.


	14. Chapter 14

John woke up slowly, surprised that he wasn’t being shaken awake like all the previous mornings. He sat up, eyes narrowing as he heard raised voices from outside his room. He quickly got out of the bed and he inched closer to the door. The guard was more interested in their conversation than guarding him. 

“They are arguing about you,” The guard suddenly spoke up, looking back at him with a sneer. 

John squinted to see who Bane was arguing with and he inhaled sharply when he saw that it was none other than Miranda Tate. “Miranda.” 

“Talia,” He corrected. “She is our leader.” His voice was full of pride and John couldn’t help but wonder if he should be telling him anything... or maybe it was because they planned to kill him in the end. 

He swallowed hard, dragging his fingers through his hair as he contemplated the new information. He was surprised that she wasn’t who she claimed to be, but it wasn’t all that shocking either. She did wear a mask like they did. “Talia,” he repeated and the guard nodded. 

“Talia Al Ghul.” 

John gasped, his eyes widening. “Holy shit.” Everything started to fall into place, why they went after Wayne enterprises... why they wanted to destroy Gotham. It was Ra’s Al Ghul’s plan, and now it was his daughter’s? It had to be. They had assumed Bane was the child of Ra’s Al Ghul. His heart raced as he put everything together, before they were just names on paper… but this was real, this was happening. 

He watched them intently, his eyes focusing on Bane and it startled him how much raw emotions were in his features. He had to wear a mask, which was almost deceiving because most did not normally look beyond it. But his eyes were far more expressive than most. 

Bane loved her.

John wondered if she shared the same feelings, but he didn’t have the time to discover those intentions. She stormed off and Bane grabbed him by the arm, pulling him toward the makeshift gym where they practiced.

He could tell that Bane’s mind wasn’t in this session, he had let his emotions get in the way. Something that he’d lectured John on since he started training. John got the best of him, and for the first time he had Bane on his back. 

“Impressive.” 

“Not really, your head isn’t in it.” He breathed, straddling Bane before he had the chance to move. “You keep telling me to forget about him... but you have yet to forget about her.”

Bane growled, surging forward and forcing John onto his back. “You know not of which you speak.”

John smirked, arching his back and forcing his hips against his. “Right.” John could feel every muscle tense in Bane’s body and his mocking seemed too harsh when he noticed the frailty in Bane’s gaze. “You’ve always loved her.” 

Bane pulled away and John just watched him from the floor, raising himself up on his elbows. Their silence was heated and John continued to study him. “This is her plan.”

“Her plan lacked discipline.” 

He huffed, “Your lackey claimed you were arguing about me.”

“Barsad.” 

John blinked, thrown off guard for a moment. “What?”

“He’s not my lackey,” Bane corrected. 

He groaned, “Yeah, yeah, but you didn’t answer my question.” 

Bane shrugged, “You didn’t ask anything.” 

John paused, recalling his words and he groaned. “You’re so literal!” 

“Still not a question.” 

“What were you arguing about?” He questioned harshly, pushing at him. 

“You.” 

John growled, frustrated and he used his anger to his advantage and took Bane by surprise. They went through a familiar routine, until John’s muscles were aching and he was breathless. 

“Better,” Bane commented, looking him over. “Your stamina is approving.” 

He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes briefly. “Oh, my stamina is amazing when it counts.” He smirked, opening his eyes and running his hands down his chest, toying with one of the many ties. 

Bane’s eyes focused on his movements. “You need work,” he managed, but there was a catch in his voice, his gaze never faltering from John’s hands.

“Show me.” John licked his lips, arching off the wall slightly. 

Bane reached out tentatively and pulled back, “She thinks you’re a distraction.” 

“I am.” 

He didn’t respond and simply turned away from him. 

“You know you can’t deny it,” John called after him, knowing there was something more. There was another link he was missing. He slammed his hand against the wall and sighed. He didn’t know what he was doing anymore. He just wanted to go home, to have Bruce in his arms, and for their city to be safe. But maybe that was too much to ask for. 

~

“Barsad.” 

He blinked, arching a brow, “It’s not wise to make friends with your captors.” 

John shrugged, “You’re the one that told me her name." 

Barsad bristled, turning his gun so it was aimed directly at him. “We’re not friends.” 

“I didn’t say we were,” John agreed, studying him. 

He shrugged, trailing his finger over his gun and returning back to his work.

John sighed, leaning back against the bed as he stared out the bleak window. It was snowing, masking the city and giving it an almost serene feeling. He had always loved the snow, but now it felt like the calm before the storm. 

John rubbed his hands, itching to help the others. There was only a few weeks left and he was still stuck in here. He growled in frustration and he got up, heading back to the gym. 

“Where are you going?” Barsad questioned sharply as he followed after him. “You know the rules.” 

“Fuck it,” he snipped as he started going over the exercises, needing to keep his mind occupied on something. 

John felt Barsad’s gaze on him and then a muffled command into his walkie. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind and focus on the movements. 

“You know the rules.” Bane’s voice boomed and shattered his concentration. 

“You told me to work on my stamina.” 

Bane huffed, dismissing Barsad and turning more to him. “So I did.” 

“So you did.” John paused only a moment to glance at him and he wanted to dismiss him as well. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to clear his thoughts. He did a few more moves, smirking in satisfaction when he aced one of the movements that he had trouble with earlier… it had some complicated name that he didn’t recall. 

“Now that you’ve mastered that move, would you like to learn another?” 

John nodded, rolling his shoulders and stretching. “Give it to me.”

Bane raised a brow and chuckled. John froze for a moment, not used to such a thing… he didn’t know it was even possible. This was Bane. “Very well.”

He watched as Bane shrugged out of his coat and he performed the movement for him. John concentrated on manipulating the movement and after a few tries he managed to copy it. “Fuck.” 

“You’re improving.” 

For the first time, John felt a sudden warmth at the compliment and his cheeks flushed. “Uh, thanks.” He paused. “You’re a good teacher, I guess.” 

Bane nodded, “I should be, you’re not my first pupil.” 

“I’m not?” John had just assumed he was, but that would make more sense. He glanced over at Bane and he had a far off gaze in his eyes. “Talia.” 

Bane’s eyes lit up and John knew that he taught her as well. “Yes.” He paused, “She had lost everything and needed to focus her anger as well.” 

John inhaled sharply, like him. “Oh.” 

Bane turned his gaze back to him, “That is enough for today.” 

“Yeah,” he agreed, his thoughts racing as he followed him back to his room. John suddenly understood why Bane had spared his life and felt the need to teach him. John reminded Bane of Talia. 

His mind was spinning and he needed to talk to someone. John curled up on his side and clicked the channel open. “Alfred.” 

“Good evening, Master John.” 

John relaxed, his mind easing slightly. “Have you been able to contact Fox?”

“I’m afraid not,” he sighed. “Is there something you needed?”

He frowned, “Nah, I mean…” John inhaled sharply, glancing over his shoulder when the door opened. “Gotta go.” He rushed, clicking off the channel.

He heard Alfred say good night and wished him well before the channel closed off from that end. His eyes widened as a boy raced over to him, practically tackling him in a hug. “John!” 

John was shocked, he didn’t expect to see one of the boys here. “Gabriel,” he forced his mask back on, giving him an encouraging smile. “What are you doing here?” 

Gabriel shrugged, glancing over his shoulder toward Barsad. “We were looking for the Batman,” He whispered into his ear. “You didn’t come back.” 

John closed his eyes, holding the younger boy in his arms. “I was held up.” 

“Are you a prisoner?” 

He nodded, not able to voice it. In reality, he didn’t feel like one as much as he should have. But he was being held against his will. 

“He was found wandering the streets,” Bane announced from the door and Gabriel curled more into John’s side as if he was trying to hide away from him. 

“Why was he brought here?” John asked, running his fingers through the boy’s hair, trying to reassure him but not having much practice at this. 

“He was one of your boys,” he began, looking over them. “It wasn’t safe out there.” 

John didn’t know what to say, the fact that Bane would protect the boy for him was unbelievable. “Let me take him home.” 

Bane was silent for a moment and then he nodded, “Very well.” 

“Thank you,” John inhaled, standing with Gabriel and letting Bane lead the way. They walked the cold streets and it wasn’t long before they were in front of St. Swithin’s. John knelt down before Gabriel. “Be a good boy, okay?”

Gabriel nodded, glancing over at Bane. “Can you come with me?”

John’s heart ached, he wanted that more the anything. “Not yet.” Gabriel hugged him and he wrapped his arms around him. “I don’t want you to wander the streets, tell the boys to stop their search.” 

Gabriel frowned, his lips pursing up slightly in a pout. “But-” 

“Promise me,” he insisted, leaning closer to whisper into his ear. “Batman will be back.” 

His little eyes widened as big as saucers. “Really?”

John nodded, “Promise?”

“Promise,” Gabriel gave him one last hug and then rushed up the stairs. 

“You told him something that would not happen.” Bane stated after a moment of silence, guiding him back. 

“I gave him what everyone needs in this time,” John replied, turning to look at him. “Hope.”


	15. Chapter 15

John gave his hope to Gabriel, leaving him with almost none. He froze as he neared his prison and he couldn’t make himself take another step closer. He glanced at Bane who returned his questioning gaze. 

“You will make a run for it.”

“Do you blame me?” 

“No.” 

And with that John sprinted away, knowing that Bane would most likely follow him and he did. The snow was making an escape more challenging, but he found his body adapting better due to his training these last few months. 

He slipped into an alley, taking a moment to catch his breath. John cursed under his breath; he really did need to work on his stamina. He climbed up the fire escape, hoping that he’d lose Bane’s tail.

“Know your opponent. You need to anticipate his move before he does.” 

John jumped at his voice, turning as Bane attacked him and they quickly traded heated blows. John was exhausted and he cried out in frustration as he simply pushed him away and dropped to his knees. “But how did you know I’d go to the rooftop? I didn’t even know.”

“The Batman.” 

John’s eyes widened slightly, he didn’t even realize it himself at the time, but he wanted to be like him, to emulate him. So naturally he’d go up onto the rooftops. “Oh.” 

Bane’s eyes lit up in amusement and he waved over toward the shadow. “It’s time to go.” 

John groaned, not even attempting to move. He tried to escape and he failed, he still had so much more to learn. He looked over to see Barsad emerge from the shadows with his every trusty gun and a smirk across his lips. “Of course.” 

Bane lifted him back to his feet and John found himself leaning into his touch. It surprised him how safe he suddenly felt in his arms and he didn’t pull away. 

Somewhere down the line things had been shifting and changing, it terrified him and amazed him at the same time. He wondered briefly if this was the Stockholm syndrome he’s always read about. Or maybe he was just seeing Bane for the first time as a human and teacher… and not as only a monster.

~

The day started just like all the rest, but this time when Bane began their training session he stepped in closer to John, sharing the same personal space. Their bodies moved in unison as Bane showed him another move, his fingers lingering on John’s body. 

John inhaled sharply, wanting nothing more than to feel his hands on his skin. “Bane,” he whispered as he turned into him, ignoring his instructions and he brushed his lips against the crook of his neck. 

He could feel Bane tense, but this time he didn’t move away. John tried to ignore the tug on his heart and the guilt he felt for giving in to his lust and he felt as if he was on stage once more, eager for someone to touch him. John tugged on the ties, undressing for him.

John closed his eyes as he felt Bane’s hands on his skin. He hated how badly he needed this intimate touch and he had to admit to himself that this was no longer just a power play. He had come to respect Bane and his teachings. 

It was a means to an end or so he tried to convince himself. This was the first time John didn’t taunt him as he always did before. And maybe that’s why Bane finally gave in, it meant something more now. But he wasn’t sure what that was.

John frantically pulled at Bane’s clothes, gasping as his fingers brushed against the scarred skin. It took him out of the moment and once more Bane tensed under his touch. If possible he had more scars than Bruce.

Bruce. 

John shook his head at the thought, “Fuck.” He pulled back, his body trembling as he rushed to put his clothes back on. 

“Shhh,” Bane stilled his hands, squeezing them lightly as he pulled him into his arms. 

He felt a surge of warmth wash over him and he just gave in. John moaned, when Bane’s hand brushed over his erection and he thrust up into his grip. He dragged his hands down Bane’s sides, moving against him. 

Bane’s touch was tentative and not as sure as all his other movements. John wondered if this was his first time with another male. “Touch me the way you want to be touched.” He encouraged and it seemed to be the right thing to say, because his touch became more aggressive and just the way John liked it. “Yes.” 

His movements became more frantic as Bane continued to urge him closer to the edge. And every time John tried to reach out and touch Bane’s cock, Bane forced his hand away. It wasn’t long before John cried out, his orgasm washing over him with a twist of Bane’s hand. “Such beauty.” 

John flushed at the comment, his body feeling lax as he melted into Bane’s embrace. “Nah.”

“You give yourself so freely, your hope and trust.” 

John frowned, his heart aching and he pulled away. “Too freely,” he inhaled as he managed to pull up his pants and this time Bane didn’t stop him. “This was a mistake.”

Bane watched him, “Nothing you do is a mistake. Your body needed this and I gave it to you. There is no shame in that.” 

John looked up into his eyes and he saw how much Bane cared for him, but it wasn’t the same as the love he had for her. Just as the way John had imagined that it was Bruce’s hand for just a moment… they were both so similar that it was scary. 

Apparently he had a kink for big men in masks. “Fuck.” 

Bane surprised him by chuckling and John just gave him an annoyed look. “You should rest. We have much more work to do.”

~

John settled into his bed, his skin still flushed from his earlier release and he ached for another. He felt so incomplete and he absentmindedly touched the empty space beside him, wishing Bruce was here with him. He wanted nothing more than for Bruce to claim him as his once more and to fill him deep inside. 

He groaned, falling into restless sleep. 

“John.” 

John woke up with a start, his heart racing as he heard Bruce’s voice through the earpiece and he clicked on the channel. “Bruce.” 

He waited with baited breath to hear his voice again but there was nothing but static. A moment later he heard a soft sigh, “I’m sorry to disappoint you, Master John.” 

John’s breathing hitched as he blinked back sudden tears. “Al,” he felt so disheartened. “For a moment, I thought… fuck, it felt so real.”

“Language.” 

John let out a laugh, shaking his head. “God.” His gaze darted to the door, but Barsad didn’t seem to care about the sudden outburst. 

“How are you faring?” Alfred’s voice was filled with concern and John could almost see his kind inquisitive eyes. He was the one with the heart of gold, giving to those he cared for. 

“I’ve been better,” he whispered, pausing as he contemplated telling him what was going on. But he couldn’t even put into words what he was feeling, he was so confused. 

“There’s not much more time,” he stated and John cringed. 

“For better or for worse,” he groaned, running his fingers through his hair.

“You must have faith, Master John.” 

“I’m running out, Alfred.” He sighed as there was movement at the door. “I better go, have a good day.” He clicked off the channel, smiling as Alfred wished him the same. 

“What are you smiling about?” Barsad demanded, looking him over. 

“It’s a good day,” John smirked and Barsad just raised a brow. 

“We’re moving out.” He gestured with his gun and he pointed to the door. 

John nodded, following after him and growled when someone passed him a blindfold. “Are you kidding me?” 

“It’s a necessary precaution,” Bane inhaled as he made his presence known with the rest of his men. 

“Why are we moving?” He questioned as he toyed with the piece of fabric.

“You know our location.” 

John blinked, not expecting that for a reason. It wasn’t like he could get away again. “And?”

“You ask too many questions,” Barsad announced as he head butted John with the gun. 

John cried out, the searing pain whitened out his vision and he passed out before he could ask anything else.


	16. Chapter 16

He wasn’t sure how long he was out and he felt nauseous when he woke up. He found himself in a more luxurious bedroom than before. He didn’t understand why they had to move, but there must have been another reason than him knowing where they were.

“You have a nasty bump on your head.” Bane’s pointed out and John rolled his eyes.

“Gathered that much,” John touched the bump on his head, wincing slightly. 

“You should have been able to avoid it entirely.” 

“It wasn’t a training session.” John shrugged. “And it really wasn’t necessary, ya know.” 

“It was vital.” Bane paused. “What you have learned should be engrained in you, you should have sensed it before it happened and have been able to avoid it.” 

John sighed, he had a small point. “Fine.”

Bane nodded, leaving him alone, and he rushed to the window. John growled when he saw that it was boarded up and he couldn’t see anything. He had no idea where they were. 

“You didn’t think it be that easy?” 

John glared at Barsad. “Thanks for the bump.” 

“You’re welcome.” He smiled, before leaning against the door frame. 

He rolled his eyes, it figured that the first time he’d see a smile from him it would be for hurting him. “Right.”

~

The next day they trained as if nothing had passed between them the day before and it wasn’t until another week had passed when they became intimate once more. John could feel the anger radiating off Bane and he wondered what had happened. The bomb was still ticking and he figured that there was less than a week left at his calculations. 

The training session was aggressive and after a few quick maneuvers Bane had John flat on the ground. John’s breathing was erratic and his heart raced, his blood pumping with adrenaline before they tugged off each other’s clothes and gave into their carnal desires. 

This time there was no holding back and John lost himself in the sensations. He groaned with disappointment when Bane abruptly pulled away. “What?”

“Someone approaches.”

John strained to hear anything over the beat of his racing heart, but he failed to do so. He barely had time to pull on his pants when Barsad opened the door. There were no apologies just a single look that made Bane sprint away and he tried to compose himself as Barsad glared at him. 

“Move it,” he gestured with his gun and John reluctantly returned back to his room. 

“What’s going on?” 

“It’s none of your concern,” he stated as he began to close the door to his prison cell. “Sweet dreams.” 

John rubbed his face as he sat down on the bed. His whole body shuddered with lust and desire and he needed to finish what they had started. He closed his eyes and rubbed himself through his pants, moaning as he suddenly pictured Bruce watching him as he did so many years ago. 

He moved as if he was on stage, his body aching to hear him say, “Come here.” John came with a whispered cry and collapsed back on the bed as he tried to regain his breath. He stared up at the ceiling, hating that he gave in once more to his desire. 

John should be out there, helping Gordon and Fox and not resorting back to his old lifestyle. He wasn’t sure what he was doing any more. He was just trying to stay alive. 

~

The days passed by slowly and all John could think of was that Alfred was wrong. There was less than a day left before the bomb would go off and Batman had not returned. He attempted to train, but his head wasn’t in it, what was the point now?

“John.”

His voice washed over him and he shuddered, for a moment John thought he was dreaming again. He had ached for so long to hear his voice. He quickly clicked the channel open. “Bruce.” John inhaled, his breath hitching in anticipation. He was back, finally. “You’re late.”

“Customs is a bitch.” He replied and he could almost see the amused smile playing at his lip. “Where are you?”

John sighed, “I don’t know.” 

“I’ll find you.”

He bit his lip, his body aching to see him and to hold him in his arms once more. “It’s a trap,” he warned, glancing over at his armed guard who suddenly turned to him. 

“What are you babbling about?” Barsad demanded and then cursed in a language John didn’t know, but he was starting to learn.

“Suck my dick,” John immediately snapped back and the man grunted, turning away. 

“I’d love too,” Bruce replied to the taunt and John groaned.

“Bastard.” 

Bruce chuckled, “I’m still coming for you.” 

“There’s not much time left,” he whispered. 

“I won’t leave you again.” 

John closed his eyes, his heart aching. “Stop the bomb first.”

“John.”

He heard the frustration in his voice, but John wasn’t some damsel in distress. “Our city needs you, over and out.” He quickly closed off the channel, not wanting to argue with him. Bruce growled his frustrations and then the channel clicked off from his side. 

He glanced over at Bane who was pacing and he wondered if he knew that Bruce was back. Bane suddenly looked over at him. “Keep him close, he’ll come for him.” 

John felt his heart constrict at the confirmation. He matched his intense gaze and Bane suddenly surged forward, trying to intimidate him, but he stood his guard. “It’s over, Bane.” 

“The plan is not yet complete,” he snapped his fingers and his men grabbed at him. But this time, he escaped them, using the moves that Bane had taught him. 

“I won’t be some pawn in your war.” 

“Too late.”


	17. Chapter 17

John was escorted to City Hall by a few of Bane’s men, Barsad was by Talia’s side and Bane was in the lead. The city’s criminals were all around them, like a swarm ready to attack. This was it. This was the war that they had planned earlier and started to prepare for before he was taken. 

The tumblers rolled by and John waited with anticipation for something to happen. John’s eyes widened when he saw the men in blue, his fellow cops as they marched down the street toward them. Bane pushed him into the front lobby and out of the action. “Stay.” 

“No, this is my fight too.” John countered and Bane slammed his head against his and he faltered, falling back momentarily losing consciousness. 

When John came to, he rushed to the door to see Bane and Batman fighting. John inhaled sharply, his gaze immediately locking with Batman’s as he stormed through the doors trading brutal blows with Bane. It was as if time stood still and he suddenly felt so much more alive. He wanted more than anything to go to him and take him in his arms, but they didn’t have that luxury. John had to settle for the heated gaze that made his skin flush with desire. 

Batman threw him a gun and ordered him to watch the doors. John caught it, but he had no intention of using it. He felt torn as Batman and Bane fought, his heart skipping a beat as he noticed how much stronger the Batman was. Batman was demanding to know who had the trigger, and after all this time, John had never figured that out.

Out of the corner of his eye, John caught a sudden movement and he stopped Talia, before she attempted to stab Batman. “No,” he inhaled, forcing the knife out of her hand and he fought her with the training that he had gained. 

This was the first time he really saw who she was, the mask dropping away and revealing the anger and hatred in her eyes. “Your presence has ruined everything.” 

And she was probably right, there was no telling how this would have happened if he was not there to interfere. “Not my problem,” he hissed, none of this was his choosing. 

He had to admit she was a better fighter, she had more training, but he was younger and faster. He was able to flip her and wrap his arm around her neck. John knew that he could kill her, one twist and she be dead… but he couldn’t do that. That’s why he could never be a part of the League of Shadows, no matter how much training he had. He still believed that all life was good and the overwhelming need to protect and preserve it. He had two careless deaths on his hands and he didn’t want to add another. 

John cried out when cool metal suddenly pierced his skin and he looked at her in shock. His hesitation for her life, may have cost him his own. She brought him down to his knees as she twisted the knife and John hissed, clutching at the wound.

She smirked down at him, pulling the knife away and she angled the knife to repeat the motion. Panic washed over him and John attempted to get to his feet, but his limbs felt sluggish and tingled as he moved. His eyes widened as Bane was suddenly before him, pulling her away kicking and screaming. 

John blinked, confusion washing over him as he swayed on his feet. “I’ve got you,” Batman growled into his ear as strong arms wrapped around him and held him close. “John,” his voice was filled with longing and worry, more like Bruce than his alter ego.

John whimpered, curling into his arms and just breathing him in. He had been dreaming of this for so long and he felt selfish for indulging in this small moment when the bomb still ticked away. He brushed his lips against his chin, burying his head against his chest. “We’re not done.” John hissed when fingers pushed against his wound and he slapped Batman’s hand away from it. “I’ll be fine,” he lied, not sure if he would be.

Batman’s lips crashed down on his and he moaned, kissing him back with the same intensity. There was a sudden blast that boomed beside them and they parted, gasping for air. John could barely make out Selina in her ridiculous outfit... she almost looked like a cat in the mist of chaos. 

John blinked, his gaze unable to focus and he clutched onto Batman’s arm to steady himself. The smoke cleared to reveal Talia limp in Bane’s arms and John steeled himself for the repercussions, but there was none.

Bane’s gaze held his for just a moment, but it was enough to trigger Batman to move forward. “No,” John inhaled, tugging on his arm to pull his attention back to him. “The bomb.”

Batman growled, turning to him and cupping his face. “I’m not going to leave you.”

“You’ll have no fucking choice if the blast goes off,” John countered and he looked to Selina for help, knowing that he wouldn’t leave him without a fight.

“He’s right,” She added and Batman grumbled, pulling him into another breathtaking kiss. “Tick, tock.”

They pulled apart and John gave him a reassuring smile, “I’ll be here waiting for you.” He squeezed his hand and Batman reluctantly let go, glaring over at Bane before he ran off with Selina not far behind him. 

John hissed, pressing his hand against his wound as he slumped back against the wall. John glanced over at Bane and Talia. “Where’s the trigger?”

“It is of no consequence, the city will burn in minutes.” He lovingly stroked Talia’s hair and crossed her arms in front of her. “Her father’s work shall be done.”

John closed his eyes, “A man who thought you unworthy of the league and excommunicated you.”

“Why should your city live?” 

“It’s my home,” he whispered. “But you’ve never truly understood that, have you? Your loyalties lie elsewhere.” He opened his eyes once more, startled to see Bane suddenly hovering over him. “You should leave while you can.”

“You would let me go?”

“Yes,” John inhaled, each breath growing a little more labored and his heart squeezed tight. “You spared my life.” 

He felt Bane’s fingers run through his hair and he found himself leaning into his touch. “You have a strong heart.”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s my undoing.” John mumbled as he shuddered, it was so cold. He groaned as strong hands moved him, his eyes fluttering closed as Bane effortlessly picked him up. He didn’t have the strength to fight him, but deep down he knew that he was in no harm. Bane would take care of him and with that thought he passed out, giving into the darkness that was looming around him. He just hoped that the fire wouldn’t engulf him and claim his life before he could be reunited with Bruce.


	18. Chapter 18

John groaned, curling into the warmth beside him and he hummed with contentment when arms wrapped around him. He blinked his eyes open, smiling when he made out Bruce’s face. “The bomb?”

“Destroyed.” 

Relief washed over him, so many questions surfacing in its wake. He parted his lips to ask how, but Bruce placed a finger against his lips to silence him. 

“Later,” Bruce prompted before he could protest, smiling at him lovingly as he cupped his face and kissing him softly. “You need to heal.” Bruce trailed his fingers down John’s chest, brushing his fingers over the bandage. 

John’s skin tingled at his touch and he let out a breathy moan. “I feel fine.”

“You were in a coma for two days,” he stated grimly and John’s eyes widened not realizing that much time had passed. “I was worried.”

John snorted, hissing slightly as the previous movement jarred his wound. “You have no room to talk, you were gone for months.” 

“I was with you the whole time,” Bruce commented, running his fingers soothingly over John’s hip. 

John sighed, closing his eyes as he covered Bruce’s hand with his own. “In a way, I suppose, you were always in my dreams.”

“And while you trained,” He tentatively added and John’s eyes shot open. 

“What?” John inhaled, his breath hitching as his thoughts raced at the implications. “How?”

Bruce sighed, cupping John’s jaw and running his thumb over his lips. “There was a TV in my cell, it showed me the news of Gotham… and of your training. He wanted me to see.” 

“How did I look?” Was the first thing that he could think to say, but all he really wanted to know was if Bruce saw how weak he really was. That he was with Bane. 

“Could use some work.” He teased lightly and John smacked his arm, before curling into him and Bruce wrapped his arms around him. “I broke the TV when you were intimate with him.”

“I’m not sorry,” John began, pulling back and gazing into his eyes. “I just needed…” He tried thinking of the best way to describe what compelled him to do what he did. “You.” 

Bruce nodded, “I know.” 

John sighed with relief. “I was weak and I had been taunting him from the beginning, it started off as a game and it grew into more.”

“You survived,” he offered and John’s heart skipped a beat. “You did what you had to do.”

“Yes.”

“It’s what we do best,” Bruce stated, kissing him once more, but this time with more aggression and with more heat. “You’re mine.”

“Always.” 

“Rest,” he prompted, running his fingers through John’s hair and kissing his brow.

John had so many more questions, but he was lulled by Bruce’s touch and he drifted off to sleep. 

~

“Good morning, Master John.” 

John blinked, rubbing his eyes. “Al?”

Alfred chuckled, “I have breakfast, if you fill up to eating.” 

John yawned, his stomach grumbling and he nodded. He managed to sit up without jarring his wound and he glanced around the room. “Where’s Bruce?”

“Right here,” Bruce answered as he walked through the door and John smiled with relief. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

John nodded, his heart skipping a beat and he leaned back against him when he joined him on the bed. “Just checking.” 

Alfred placed the tray of food in front of John. “Do you need anything else?”

“That will be all, Alfred. Thank you.” Bruce replied quickly, dismissing him before John could think of a response. He had everything he needed. 

“Very good, sirs.” Alfred smiled leaving them alone. 

John turned to Bruce, “If this is a dream, don’t wake me,” He inhaled against his lips, kissing him deeply, wanting the taste of him over his food. 

Bruce groaned, “As tempting as it is to fuck you senseless, you need to heal first.” 

“Tease.” 

Bruce chuckled, rubbing John’s leg. “Eat, we have all the time in the world.” 

He sighed, reluctantly pulling back and taking a bite his toast. “Tell me what happened.”

“We were able to get the bomb to the reactor and hook it up, with thirty seconds to spare.” He explained as he rubbed his hand over John’s back. “Once it was neutralized we flooded the chamber and destroyed.” 

“Fox was telling me about the codes and the safe guards in place,” John added, recalling when he did. It felt like a lifetime ago. 

“Mirada did attempt to sabotage it, but her codes were invalid.” 

“Talia,” John corrected. “Talia Al Ghul.”

Bruce paused, eyes widening slightly. “I didn’t realize.” 

“None of us did, I didn’t even realize until a few weeks ago. She was their leader…” his voice trailed off as his thoughts focused on Bane. “Did you kill him?”

“No guns, remember?” 

John snorted, “Bruce.” 

“He touched you.” 

“A lot of men have touched me. I know you haven’t forgotten that I was a stripper once.” He took Bruce’s hand in his, threading their fingers together. “Yours is the only one that meant the most to me.” 

Bruce squeezed his hand, leaning in and kissing him lightly. “I let him go.” 

John sighed with relief, “Thank you.” 

“He took you to the hospital, without his help you wouldn’t be here now.” He cupped his face. “You had lost too much blood.” He rubbed his thumb over his lip, “If you had waited…” 

“Shhh,” John whispered, kissing his thumb. “I’m resilient.” 

Bruce sighed, brushing his lips against his brow. “I know.” 

He smiled, curling more into Bruce’s arms. “Hold me,” and he did.


	19. Chapter 19

“Where’s Selina?” John asked a few days later, putting his book aside as he stretched out on the bed. 

Bruce shrugged, “I don’t know.” 

He rolled his eyes, snorting. “Right.” 

“She’s probably in Paris,” Bruce mused. “Or perhaps Italy. She has a clean slate now.” 

John raised a brow, “She needs to be careful, Bane will go after her.”

“She’s adaptable,” he smirked. “She can take care of herself.”

“She doesn’t need the Batman to come save her?” John questioned, studying him closely. 

“You have nothing to worry about,” Bruce began. “I think the chances are higher of you running off with Bane.”

John gasped, his lips parting in protest. “I wouldn’t do that!”

Bruce glanced away for a moment and sighed. “No matter what you think, I was never intimate with Selina. You on the other hand were… you still care for him.”

“Like you don’t care for Rachel?”

Bruce tensed, frowning. “Rachel’s dead.” 

John cursed under his breath, knowing he went too far. “I know… I. Fuck.” 

Bruce gripped his arm, brushing his lips against John’s neck. “I don’t think I’d survive if you left me too.” 

John inhaled sharply, his heart racing at his words. “I’d never leave you.” He turned into him, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. He wanted to say that he loved him and confirm that Bruce was his heart, but he couldn’t come up with the words. And he’s not sure if he will ever be able to. They were both so damaged. 

Bruce wrapped his arms around him, burying his head against the crook of John’s neck. “I don’t think I could restrain myself next time.” 

“I know.” He tugged on Bruce’s shirt, wanting to be closer to him in any way possible. “I promise as long as I live, I’m yours.” 

Bruce growled, biting his skin before he pulled back slightly to kiss him. John groaned, returning the heated kiss as he pressed against him. Bruce dragged his hand down John’s side, fingers brushing over his bandage. 

“Please.” John pleaded, wanting Bruce to fill him and claim him as his own. “I need you.” 

He felt Bruce tense once more, shuddering against him. “John.”

“Please, god. I need you so badly. It’s been far too long.” He wrapped his legs around him, arching into him. John breathed into his ear, “The longer you refrain, the longer his touch is etched into my skin.” He knew he was playing with fire and his body hummed with anticipation of his retaliation.

Bruce surged into action, nipping John’s lip as he claimed him in a breathtaking kiss. His hands skimmed over John’s sides as he tugged on what little clothes he was wearing. “You’re mine.” 

“Yes,” John inhaled, returning the brutal kiss as he yanked on his shirt, popping his buttons off and moaning when his chest collided with his. John’s skin tingled and flushed at the contact, he missed this. 

Bruce growled, pulling away long enough to shrug off the remains of his shirt and his noticeably constricting pants. John whimpered at the loss of his touch and he immediately wrapped his arms around him and pulled him flush against his body.

“Bruce,” he shuddered, spreading his legs to accommodate him. “Please.”

Bruce grabbed the bottle of lube, slicking his fingers up before he slid his fingers past the tight ring of muscles and started to open John up. “You’re so tight.”

John groaned, pressing back against his fingers. “It’s been a long time,” John inhaled, his breath hitching in anticipation as he wrapped his legs around Bruce and forcing his fingers in deeper.

He paused, removing his fingers and John whimpered once more at the loss. “I thought…” his voice trailed off, but John knew what he meant to say. 

“I couldn’t,” he whispered, his thoughts drifting back to Bane. Bane never attempted to fuck him… it was too intimate and John never thought that they could have, not when they both had given their heart to other people. 

Bruce pressed his forehead against his shoulder and John ran his fingers through his hair. “John.” His voice was raw with emotions and it made John’s heart skip a beat. He knew that his name was said in love, that their bond was stronger than they’ll ever state. They were both stubborn, strong men… they had lost too much to ever be able to say those three little words. 

I love you.

“Bruce,” his voice gave away so much. It was full of love and need, awe and respect. His body was trembling with desire and he felt the beat of Bruce’s heart against his own. “Only you.” 

Bruce moaned, shuddering against him as he grabbed the bottle of lube and coated himself. “Good.” He kissed him as he lined himself up and thrust into him in one swift move. 

John groaned as Bruce filled him, his body stretching to accommodate him. There was a flicker of pain, it had been far too long, but he cherished it. It reminded him of what they almost lost and it heightened every sensation. John arched his back, thrusting back against him, urging Bruce to move.

John lost himself in the motion, his body moving in tandem with Bruce. He felt like he was home, safe, and loved. He moaned, his body shuddering when he neared his orgasm and he knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. His body was already at the breaking point and it had been so long. 

Bruce ran his tongue over John’s lips, coaxing them open with a teasing kiss. Their breath mingled and John couldn’t help but tremble with delight at the intimacy they shared. Bruce’s hand brushed against his erection and he felt like firecrackers where blasting from within his body. 

John cried out Bruce’s name as his orgasm peaked and washed over him in waves. He shuddered, clinging to him as he rode out the intense sensations, loving that his release triggered Bruce’s. He brushed his lips against Bruce’s neck, just enjoying the afterglow. 

He groaned when Bruce pulled out and he hissed when fingers where suddenly prodding his bandage. “I’m fine,” He inhaled, still trying to catch his breath. “Promise.” He took his hand, threading his fingers with his.

Bruce leaned in and kissed him softly. “Someone has to look out for you.” 

“I’m not some damsel in distress, I don’t need you to look after me.” John argued. “I just want you beside me.”

“I think that can be arranged,” He grinned, wrapping his arms around him and John curled into him. 

“Good.”


	20. Chapter 20

Days stretched into weeks, and before long a month had passed since the end of the occupation. John had started to train again, this time with Bruce as his teacher. He quit the force, unable to really get his head back into it after his captivity. Gordon was sad to let him go, but he understood.

“You once said that the Batman could be anyone,” John began, turning to Bruce as he stretched out after a grueling routine. 

“I did.” 

“Train me to be him.” John’s heart skipped a beat in anticipation. It was always assumed, but they had not yet talked about it. “Well, not the Batman, but you know with him… like we talked about before. Batman and Robin. I want to be out there with you.” 

Bruce paused, running his fingers through his hair. “John.” 

“I can do it, I’m already halfway there.” He inhaled. “We can have Fox make me a kick ass suit and we’ll protect the streets together.” 

“I’m hanging up the cowl.” 

John was about to continue arguing his case when Bruce’s words registered and he frowned. “Wait, what?”

“I’m retiring.” 

He gasped, waving his hand around them. “Then what have we been doing this whole time?” 

“Training.” 

John growled in frustration. “I got that part, fuck. You’re both so infuriating with your one word answers, that aren’t really answers!” 

Bruce tensed, glaring at him for comparing him to Bane. “I thought this is what you wanted.”

“I do, I guess.” He frowned, wanting more than that. “I wanted us to fight crime together.” 

Bruce sighed, glancing away for a moment before he looked back at John. “I haven’t been cleared to go heli-skiing.”

John blinked in confusion, “What does heli-skiing have to do with anything?” 

“This life takes a toll on your body, you’re young.” He smiled, squeezing John’s arm. “It’s your turn to wear the cowl.” 

“The cowl belongs to you, it’s your legacy not mine.” John began, leaning into Bruce’s touch. 

“You’re to continue the legacy,” Bruce wrapped his arm around him, kissing his brow. “Do you understand why I must take a step back?”

“Not really,” he whispered, turning into him and resting his head his chest. “You can royally kick my ass.”

Bruce chuckled, “You’re learning.” 

John smacked his arm, looking up at him. “Next you’ll say I need better stamina.” 

“Well.”

He groaned, pulling away from him and dragging his hand through his hair. “I don’t know I can do it alone.” 

“You’ll never be alone, I’ll always be here for you and Batman will be there if you need him.” Bruce promised.

John liked the sound of that and a smile curved up his lip. “So Batman will come out on occasion?”

Bruce nodded, “To show you the ropes and then we’ll see.”

“And maybe a quick fuck on the rooftop?” John smirked as Bruce smacked him on the hip and John laughed, wrapping his arms around him once more and hugged him.

“We’ll see,” he smiled. “You’ll make a good…” he paused, looking at him thoughtfully. “Have you picked out a name?”

John shrugged. “Not sure yet, but I’ve worked on some drawings for a suit.”

“I’ll give them to Fox,” he stated, brushing his lips against John’s. “We should finish our session.”

“What?” John groaned, “I thought we were done for the day.”

“No.” 

“But-”

“Did I mention how you needed to work on your stamina?”

John growled, pulling away and waving him on. “Bring it.”

And he did. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I felt that this was the end of this story arc and thus the end of this fic. I still have more to tell in this 'verse and have already started on a sequel to this story, featuring Nightwing, Catwoman and Bane. :D 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has read and enjoyed this fic! It meant a lot to me.


End file.
